Conspiracy of Red Snow  заговор кровавого снега
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: St. Petersburg is truly beautiful in 18th Century. But many things await the coming maiden, not all of them as she had hoped. ShizumaXNagisa is the main pairing here. There is an entire cast though, so expect anything. Rating and genre changed as needed.
1. Opening: Arrival at The Winter Palace

_A/N: This one has been in the making for probably a year or more. I thought about this basis for at least that long, this being the first full SP! story I have written. Quite a bit of forethought has gone into this story and where it may go. _

_I chose Imperial Russia for my love of that period in history. There will be some interesting twists and turns for this story though it may start out mellow. I will make the changes to genre and rank accordingly. Thanks to Elder-Master yet again. While I am remembering, disclaimer applies. These characters belong to Media Works._

(Imperial Russia: St. Petersburg: Winter Palace: 17th March 1733)

The ominous sky over the old city gave of an aura of semi death, as if the Great Mother had yet to rise from her slumber. Winter didn't come to pass in Russia until after April some years and before it in others. The pride of the former Tsar showed just by looking at the metropolis from afar. Some might consider it a wealthy country by looking at this one city. Truth be told however, mostly nobles lived in this city during the winter months. Most subjects worked the farms and lands as serfs. Russia was one of the last nations to utilize such an old caste system.

"Look over there Milady! That church is so beautiful! I'll never get used to the beauty and oddness of the churches here." A young woman spoke from inside a carriage. The soft clop of hooves began to meet cobblestone, as if to say 'they had arrived'. The woman looked across to her Lady who seemed occupied by the sky. She then looked over to a much smaller girl that sat beside the noble woman who looked amiss to what was going on.

"You always like such odd things, Tamao. Your rooms back home were full of books and other odd things. Father used to say you act more like his daughter then my lady-in-waiting." Nagisa said with a half smile, the pain of losing her father returning to her face. Months before they had begun this trek, death had come to claim him. Even Nagisa had not understood why.

But the family had rushed to have him buried, soon after which Nagisa had been told of a pre-arranged obligation that her father had set up before she had even been born. She was to represent the branch family in the capital of Russia. At first, she had questioned and refused to go, but then Nagisa was reminded that even she 'must take her place'.

Nagisa had blossomed into a beautiful noblewoman. Even when she was in her teens, she had been turning heads. Now in her early twenties, she was even more beautiful. Long ago she had been told that the beauty of a woman was meant for a husband to savor. Though high up in the Teutonic hierarchy, even she was not immune to the overtures of over anxious suitors.

However, the protective nature of Tamao allowed Nagisa relative comfort. Even though in another line of thought one could conclude that Nagisa was just letting Tamao chase them off.

"U-um, Milady, will everything be alright? We are so far from home. I do not feel as if this place is very welcome." Chiyo asked as she seemed somewhat nervous. Chiyo was the youngest of the three. She was also the most shy and untrusting of strangers.

"Chiyo, I think that is rather a moot point now. We are here, are we not? It is pointless to cry over spilled milk." Nagisa said in an attempt to galvanize her own misgivings. As she looked across Tamao's warm smile seemed to, at the very least, push the uneasy thoughts back and out of sight.

(Imperial Winter Palace: Main Entrance)

The carriage had passed though heavy gates and along a road. From the arrangement of the concrete skirts and the like, it looked as though these areas may be filled with flowers. The sound of hoof stopped just before turning the horse around. Guards approached from the outside of the palace. The sound of someone getting off a horse had drawn their attention away from the carriage. After a few words that Nagisa could not understand, they saluted and returned to their posts. She did not notice the person in question approach and open the door.

The person looked as if they might be one of the 'Cossack' that Tamao had told Nagisa about. Soon afterwards, the person removed their hat, revealing stunning dark hair and a pair of soft yet serious eyes.

"I have accompanied you to the capital as promised, Lady Nagisa." The light yet still husky voice said further revealing the guide to be female. Though her words fell on nearly unknowing ears.

"You'll have to forgive Milady. She is not fully accustomed to the language." Tamao said in the other's language. Truth be told, Nagisa spoke German in addition to French and Austrian. However Russian had been difficult to learn in only a few weeks. Even though Tamao had done her best to prepare her Lady, it had proven largely fruitless. It wasn't as if Nagisa was somehow lacking in intelligence, but rather took longer to grasp things.

Tamao reached out to take the woman's hand as both her feet now stood on the carriage's side stair. Soon after, she leapt off landing with her legs bent. This was not a very ladylike way to depart, but unfortunately there was little choice. Nagisa had followed suit easily. Tamao thought it because she rode horses back home; also, this was not a very ladylike hobby. The Cossack woman seemed somewhat surprised at how easily the noblewoman had hopped down. Perhaps she had misjudged her.

The last and smallest of them seemed very afraid to make the jump to the ground, Chiyo could not be reached well either. Their escort changed her position as to allow the smaller girl to simply land in her arms. After a quip about the carriage turning into a pumpkin soon, from Tamao, Chiyo leapt and as anticipated landed into the escort's arms. The petite Chiyo blushed and remained for a moment, before coming to her own feet and thanking the escort.

"Carriages do not turn into pumpkins, Tamao. That was deceitful." Nagisa said in mock annoyance.

"I did not want to hold up our escort while Chiyo continued to fret. She is not a very strong willed girl, Milady." Tamao said quietly as stewards walked by her. The escort walked up to the two of them. She then bowed and pulled a letter from her pocket.

"I ask no payment other than that this letter be delivered to a person inside." The woman asked handing the envelope to Tamao.

"Who shall receive it, good escort?" Tamao asked.

"A noblewoman…by the name of Hikari…Lady Hikari has probably been waiting long for this letter. Until a week ago I had been up in the mountains. Could you see that she gets it?" The woman asked. Nagisa could translate that the envelope was something important and that the escort wanted it delivered, but from the light in the woman's eyes Nagisa could tell that this was no normal letter.

"I am curious ..." Tamao trailed off as she did not know this woman's name. She had been in the forest where they had gotten lost and offered to lead them to where they were going. It looked as if she was going the other way though.

"Amane…" The woman replied.

"I am curious Amane, why do you not deliver it yourself?" Tamao asked. Amane remained quiet for a moment, as if the gather her thoughts before she spoke.

"I am not fit to see her. I have been away for so long. In addition, it is not proper to walk into the halls of the royal palace in such an unrefined state." Amane replied thoroughly embarrassed.

"I see, so what am I to tell her when she asks the same question?" Tamao asked.

"Tell her that I will come to her when the moon is high in the night sky." Amane lamented. Apparently Tamao was not the only one who had a flair for the romantic. She smiled at Amane and nodded. Amane seemed relieved as she replaced her hat and mounted her horse. A few moments after her departure, Tamao slid the letter into her pocket and all three entered the main hall.


	2. First Movement: Rejection of a Firm Mind

_A/N: Sorry about the long wait. It took me a bit to get myself together for the story. In any case enjoy. Thanks to Elder-Master again for betaing. As well as a friend who translated the line: "Who is this who comes before me that cannot speak our native language?" That is all. _

(Winter Palace: Corridor)

After being left on the front steps by their escort, the German noblewoman and her two servants entered the main hall of what seemed like a small city. Beautiful windows allowed the winter sun to cut in on an absolutely gorgeous staircase. Nagisa had heard rumors about this palace, but had not expected any of them, much less this one to be true.

"Milady, look!" Tamao said pointing up at the crystal chandelier that hung above them.

The chandelier seemed more like a collection of well crafted crystals, than a device to refract light. Nagisa for the first time saw the six or eight guardsman posted at the entrances to other sections and the staircase. However Chiyo had noticed they were there all along and was keeping close to both her Lady and the senior servant.

"Pardon, but are you Lady Nagisa?" asked a soft voice from the corner.

The three women's eyes darted to the left to find a small woman standing there just behind the guards. Nagisa thought her uniform looked like that of a servant. This woman was no less beautiful than the one who had brought them to the palace. The servant was stark contrast to the more masculine Cossack that had guided them.

"Yes, and who might I ask are you?" Nagisa asked somewhat sharply. The intention obviously must have crossed her face, because the palace servant smiled sweetly before she spoke.

"I am Her Highness's Lady-in-Waiting. My name is Kaori." The soft spoken Kaori said as her near shoulder length black hair shifted. This woman seemed to be the personification of the mood of this room; lightly apprehensive, but still kind. Kaori's accent was heavy, but otherwise understandable and all this led to Nagisa's next question.

"Her Highness…? I am here at the Tsar's request." Nagisa queried causing Kaori to look confused. However, after what seemed a long moment, Kaori's expression returned.

"Lady Nagisa, I ask that you hold your questions for now. Everything will be explained in due time. For now we must go to the ... is throne room the right wording? In any case, follow me." Kaori said as she spoke to the guards and they allowed the three visitors through.

(Current)

After their meeting with this servant woman, Nagisa's mind began to swirl with questions. She had heeded Kaori's request, but was finding it difficult to come up with anything else to say as they walked on through multiple halls and over multiple staircases. They were truly in a palace, the jewel of the Russian Empire. Gilded hallways, chandeliers like the one in the main hall in just about every room. They were less grand of course, but the point still remained, Russia was quite wealthy if they could afford to build something like this.

"So Mistress Kaori, when does spring come to these lands?" Tamao asked apparently trying to keep the atmosphere from getting to frosty.

"Please, calling me by my name will be sufficient. I am a servant after all. And as to answer your question: the winter this year has been especially harsh. Usually that means that spring will come soon. We are about to enter the smaller throne room, I ask that you answer when Her Highness addresses you. She is not patient to wait for answers. Also, do not show your back to her. She is the god given ruler of this land and should be respected as such." Kaori's tone seemed to somewhat increase in formality as they reached a large set of doors.

"There will be nobles and other such important people to the Empire in this room. I ask that you treat them in the same way you would treat Her Highness. Above all else, do not waver in your resolve. We, as a people find persons weak in their decisions to be ... distasteful." Kaori finished as they reached the doors of the throne room.

Soon after, the massive doors opened to reveal a truly wonderful sight. A massive dome ceiling over the throne served to remind people that gods did surely walk in this room. As the three followed Kaori, the doors closed behind them, as if to remind them that there would be no escape. As they walked in, they could see a gallery full of people to their left. Or rather, it was better to say it wasn't full, but occupied. The front row bore many curious faces.

The first was of that of a woman with long beautiful brunette locks. The clothing she wore advertised her status like a bright beacon. This woman was clearly a noble and knew it with every fiber of her being. The look she gave was of inferior curiosity as if to say 'Oh, what dogs have been brought before us now?' Cruelty was evident on her face. She did not regard the visitors as nobles from another land, or even as human beings.

The one to her right was little better. Nagisa had doubted this person's gender, but she was quite different from the Cossack that had guided them there. Her dark hair was well kept as were the clothes that she wore. However, this woman's status seemed if but lower, as to say, not as high as the one to her left. Alas, her eyes were the most frightening part about her, like those of a wolf or a wild dog. The gaze she cast seemed to cut through Nagisa's clothing and began to make her skin tingle maliciously. Nagisa had been looked at like this before, but not by another woman. Nagisa shuddered at the notion of even being touched by this woman.

The one to her left was a welcome presence, a nun of the church, who was completely opposite to the one next to her. Nagisa thought that if this woman blessed the one to her left, she would burn up like an unholy creature. The woman's dark eyes radiated an air of confidence, or no, of extreme faith. Nagisa though highly of her for it, and it reminded her of own lapses in faith.

The final one was a sun to the first's moon. Elegant blond hair hung from this woman's head. Her outfit was more conservative as not an inch of skin was shown. The expression on her face was timid, yet still resolved, as to say this woman could do what she needed to, when she needed to. The soft blue gaze was perhaps the only kind welcome that Nagisa had been greeted with since their arrival.

The back row held an additional nun and what looked to be a smaller woman in servant's clothing. Nagisa did not get the chance to examine further as a set of doors opened up from the right. The first to enter was a tall woman with long dark hair and a sharp expression. Her eyes seem to cut across the room and over the gallery, as if to let each person know that someone important was coming.

The woman spoke, but it was in Russian. The booming voice filled the room as the woman stepped to the side and someone entered.

_"So beautiful"_ was the first thought that crossed Nagisa's mind. The person that entered seemed as if she had descended from heaven out in the hall and had then entered the room. Nagisa thought that her hair might be white, but then likened it to silk. This was clearly a woman, but she walked with the gait of a man, her presence demanded compliance.

Still, Nagisa's eyes could not break from her. Nagisa was not overwhelmed by fear, but instead something akin to rapture. This person made her frightened and happy at the same time. Nagisa, for reasons unknown longed to touch this woman. Was this attraction? She did not know or care, in retrospect. This moment could forever loop and Nagisa would willingly accept being locked in this cage.

That was, until the woman's gaze met hers. The woman seemed pleased that she was being looked at, as to say she had probably come for that purpose. However, Nagisa was given the break she needed to push this new 'issue' back in her mind and refocus on business. The woman then spoke to her, but she could not understand.

The woman crossed the threshold of the throne and instead sat in a throne that was slightly less off to the side. For the first time Nagisa noticed the sash that draped down the center of the throne, that told no one could sit there. After sitting and crossing her legs the woman spoke again, this time annoyed.

"Kto takov etot chelovek, kto stoit predo moniu no znaiet nashei rechi?" the woman's voice accented loudly as to express her displeasure. Nagisa heard Chiyo's whimper from behind her and could feel the young girl shaking. The first two nobles laughed, while the nuns remained silent, and the third noble looked slightly saddened. She heard Tamao speak from beside her. The woman's displeasure turned back into annoyance.

"So a noblewoman allows her servants to speak for her? How distasteful..." The woman spoke in German, and Nagisa could at last understand.

"Tamao is my Lady-in-waiting. She is not a simple servant." Nagisa said with a strong tone.

"I see…it seems that god has blessed me with an equally matched companion to spend the rest of my life with." The woman said as she sprung up from her throne and walked over to Nagisa, as if she was inspecting her. Not even Nagisa could imagine what was to happen next. She felt something sliding down the outside of her thigh firmly. Shortly after this she felt an arm slip around her back.

However it was not long to last.

Soon after what sounded like a slap, the woman stumbled back holding her face gasping, as if something of great value had just been broken. Even Kaori, who was standing to the side of the smaller throne, was in shock. However the other who had entered the room with the woman did not flinch, as if she had suspected it would happen.

"How _dare you_ put your hands on me like that? I am _not_ property! _'…spend the rest of your life with'?_ What are _you_ talking about? I don't know what abhorrent thing _you_ have in mind, but I am not _'yours'…_" Nagisa bolstered at the woman who held her face, but did not seem surprised, only insulted.

"_**Do you realize who you've just hit? I am the god given ruler of this land! You should be happy that you were chosen to be my bride!**_" the woman spoke as she stepped back further.

"What are you even talking about? I did not come here to be married! _And who do you think you are?_" Nagisa earned another gasp. Kaori looked genuinely frightened as the nobles looked shocked as well. She felt a hand grab her shoulder and spin her to the right.

"Milady, that woman is to be the Tsarista of Imperial Russia. She is also to be your 'husband' by an arrangement that had been made long before either of you had been born. You _**do**_ ... belong to her." Tamao said with great sadness as she looked down and away. Nagisa who was now in utter shock turned around to face the woman.

"You did not know about any of this? How absurd! I will forgive this transgression, but I shall tell you my name before I go." The woman said before turning her back to her 'bride'.

"I am Shizuma of Rankonov and you will be mine."


	3. Exposition: Sadness & Uncertainty

_A/N: This one was a bit more difficult to format because of emphasis. Boy is this going to be a pain to format for dA. Anyways, kudos goes to Elder-Master for the beta. This one might be a bit more insightful. Also, up to this point I have been using the spelling 'Tsaritsa' to refer to the title that Shizuma will soon have. Starting now, I am using the more modern spelling 'Tsarina'._

(Winter Palace: Noble Apartments)

"This is _**rubbish**_! I am property to _another_ human being? I am a slave?" Nagisa railed on, as Tamao stood off to the side with a smile that showed embarrassment. The woman that had guided them to the apartments remained silent. The dark haired woman seemed used to this kind of treatment.

"Lady Nagisa, allow me to speak." The woman stated in a moderate voice.

"Be gone! I have nothing to say to you! Go back and tell your master that I am not a cut of meat for her to _gnaw on as she pleases_!" Nagisa's rant was starting to turn to despair as she began to sob.

"Excuse me, I will be gone, but first I must inform her ladyship of her requirements." The woman said without blinking.

"Requirements…? Am I to start residing in her room? _Why do I not just get rid of my clothes then hmm__**? I will not need them**_. "Nagisa nattered.

"Milady, _do not be ridiculous_." The woman said with a sigh and continued. "You must dine in the main halls, in attire suitable for entertaining guests. You are not permitted to leave the grounds of this palace without first receiving the approval of _Her Highness_. Also, you are not permitted to attempt or complete any toilsome tasks. You have the body of a maiden and soon that of a proper queen. Such as it is, you are to leave labor to those best suited for it." The woman paused.

"Before you tell me anymore of these _outrageous rules,_ tell me _your_ name, so that I may prevent you from returning!" Nagisa demanded.

"My name is Miyuki; I am the matron to all the maids, as well as _Her Highnesses_ consort." Miyuki said without even blinking. This was despite the last part being rather bold.

"I see, so every woman that comes into this palace is _a toy for her amusement_!" Nagisa said despite Tamao's obvious attempts to get her to stop.

"I am not a _'toy'_ Milady. _Her Highness_ is not a bad or rough person. I was raised to serve _Her Highness_ in any capacity. _'That'_ is included as well. This is tradition, going back hundreds of years. _Her Highness_ cannot help she was born under a different star, female instead of male. That is something that _The Almighty_ chooses." Miyuki said. Her voice was unwavering and her grace unbroken.

"But _God_ says … _'that'_ kind of thing is wrong. Does He not?" Chiyo said finally, finding the will to speak.

"_Her Highness_ was chosen to rule _by God_. Therefore, as far as Great Russia and her subjects are concerned, _Her Highness_ _**is**_ _God_. That means that _Her Highness_ can do whatever she pleases in her own land. If she chooses to lie with a woman, she will not be punished by _God_. The Russian people accept their ruler as such. Excuse me." Miyuki said with a bow and then turned for the door.

"I have one question, Lady Miyuki." Tamao's soft voice sailed into Miyuki's ear from behind.

"Yes, what is it?" Miyuki asked without turning.

"Have you ever regretted your obligation?" Tamao asked.

"No, I should think not. To serve is a servant's greatest joy. You too should understand that Lady Tamao." Miyuki said still without turning.

"I do, it is just …" Tamao said as Miyuki's hand came out silencing her.

"If you know, then why do you ask? If it is to the fact that I give my body to my master, why should I not? She is my master. _Her Highness_ owns every lock of my hair and every ounce of my flesh. There is no greater feeling then to be used by someone whom you care for. Excuse me." Miyuki said as she reached the door and exited; Tamao's expression now bordered on understanding and perhaps longing.

"H-How can she say such a thing like that? The bible says such a thing is wrong!" Chiyo protested.

"We are no longer in a place where that applies, Chiyo." Nagisa said with a blank expression.

"Milady…?" Tamao queried.

"Draw a bath for me and then leave me. I need time to mourn the life I once had." Nagisa said as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"You should not be so down, Milady, things will …" Tamao was silenced again by a hand.

"Tamao do as I say and then _**leave me**_. Do not make me formally command you." Nagisa said as she flopped back onto the bed.

"I understand, Milady." Tamao bowed and then retrieved Chiyo, as the two left though the door, leaving a crying Master behind.

(Winter Palace: Chapel: Sister's quarters)

"Really, you allow them to say such things? _God_ will not stand for it!" A woman with long light color hair stated.

"The Tsar or this case, The Tsarina is chosen by the _Lord_. This is something we cannot change or alter." The dark haired one said.

"But still! You are going to allow this too Sister Yaya?" The light haired one said

"There is really nothing we can do except delay the process. And it is not like we have not given into temptation _ourselves_ Tsubomi. It is not man's right to judge other men that is _the Right of God_. So I think you should stop being so righteous." Yaya said calmly.

"But …" Tsubomi said before sighing and allowing her shoulders to droop.

"But what…? It is not our place. Just leave it be." Yaya said as she touched Tsubomi's shoulder from behind. "I dislike all this debate. When I gave myself to _God_, I did not think it would be so taxing."

"I was just a child when the church took me in." Tsubomi stated fact openly.

"Let me say it this way. We both belong to _God_ that means we belong to each other also." Yaya said with a soft smile as Tsubomi turned to face her.

(Winter Palace: Noble Apartments: South Wing)

"So that was all? _The new puppy bit back?_ I am so glad I sent one of you. I would not have found that amusing." A noble woman said after taking a puff on a long metal pipe. Her long black hair was being brushed from behind as she sat in her chair. But her posture and what she was wearing under her robe could hardly be called ladylike.

"_Her Highness_ seemed upset. I was frightened by the looks of her, Lady Chikaru," said a smaller woman dressed in a maid's uniform.

"You are worrying for nothing, Kagome. _Silly girl!_ She knows better then to try to eat one of my girls." Chikaru stated semi-mockingly.

"You shouldn't tease Kagome so much _Mistress_. She can't take the innuendo despite being so cute!" One of the other two behind her said.

"Quiet! Quiet! I will hear no comments from you! My breakfast was cold! You let this _drafty old house_ consume the heat from it! That is why I am in such a sour mood. It is your fault, Remon." Chikaru said with displeasure of a young child. Though her expression was amused to say the least, her eyes were deep and consuming.

"I told you to cover it, Remon! You forget to pull the covers back over when you get out of bed. So that is probably why your soggy brain forgot it! That is not cute." The one brushing out Chikaru's head stated.

"I will show you what I forgot! And you will not soon forget it, Kizuna!" Remon fired back.

"Hmm...It seems my charges are so bored. And that makes me bored. Kizuna, after you are finished, go make yourself useful around the palace. I am going to stay in this room for the rest of the day. I will only come out for the meal. Speaking of, Kagome, wear that dress I had made for you this month. You will be my escort. Hmm, yes, I'll gain the ire of that _twit_ Momomi again. She always dislikes the fact that my escorts are cute." Chikaru's orders were met with mixed looks.

"Yes, _Mistress_…" Kagome recited as she knew what that meant. The truth was she could use the release.

"You will do well Kagome! You are so cute! That _bridge troll_ likes to say mean things. But Lady Chikaru will take care of her!" Kizuna stated.

"Little Kagome has grown up _so much_, but still has her cute bear that she sleeps with." Remon prodded.

"You two leave _him_ out of this! A woman is allowed to have comfort!" Kagome shouted back.

"Indeed she is. I shall like a bath soon." Chikaru said as she inhaled once more from her pipe.


	4. Transition: Frozen Purgatory

_A/N: This one ended up being a little heated then I expected. The set-up goes on. Thanks to Elder-master yet again. Enjoy. _

(Winter Palace: Royal Apartments)

"You mean to tell me that she really has no idea what is expected of her? _How Preposterous!_" Shizuma rebuked as her jacket was removed. The sun had since set and now dusk cast across the city, as if to tell all it was time to begin nightly activities.

"That seems the case _My Tsarina_." Miyuki replied unsure of Shizuma's reaction. Normally there was more of a show after Shizuma was informed of things that went against her favor. Miyuki could not even begin to guess went though her master's mind. Not that she ever troubled herself with such things. As it was, things were often better if one just went with the flow as it were.

"_Really_, this is turning out to be a real bother." Shizuma said as the last of her garments were removed.

Kaori busied herself behind her mistress locating the first layer of Shizuma's formal uniform. Dinnertime at the palace was always a pageant. The dress code was as strict as the etiquette and no slip ups were allowed. The residents of the palace had long since had this protocol drilled into them as children. But then again, this was supposed to be the home of the sovereign ruler; such things were more or less to be expected.

"I do believe she will come around. She is just shocked with the change. Soon enough she will realize..." Miyuki's thoughts trailed as her eyes wandered across Shizuma's skin. Despite being a frequent nightly guest, Miyuki was reminded of the endless pull to her master. She did not quite understand it herself, but she did not question. Miyuki broke her sight away from her master's torso as she finished her last thought, "...there is nothing wrong with being chosen by you."

Shizuma noticed Miyuki's glance and smiled wryly. Shizuma never admitted it, but she was attracted to Miyuki differently than the others. Miyuki understood her role that was certain, but there was something else that Shizuma noticed within her closest consort. Often, the harder Shizuma pushed, the more Miyuki was liberated. This was no more apparent than during the long winter nights. Miyuki became a different person after she retired, someone who enjoyed carnal pleasure. Having put the musing aside, Shizuma felt the softness of a silk shirt meet her back and automatically extended her arms through the sleeves.

"I wonder if you will look at me the same way when we are old Miyuki. I can't help but feel alive when you glance at my naked body." Shizuma walked forward, much to Kaori's annoyance; she had already been at Shizuma's back with the next piece of uniform. Shizuma approached Miyuki from the front, not bothering to close the shirt. Truth be told, with each step Shizuma thought more and more about releasing Miyuki from that troublesome uniform and feasting on the flesh that lie beneath.

Miyuki, for her part, could only pay attention to the voluptuous body of her master. She was sure she was flushed and fought to contain her own heat as Shizuma stopped in front of her. Amber eyes ablaze, Shizuma reached around Miyuki's back and touched the first button that centered on Miyuki's neck. Kaori had already made for the door and closed it softly. Kaori learned the mood swings of her master long ago and knew when she could return.

"Miyuki, shouldn't you be getting ready as well?" Shizuma said, her smile never breaking form as she started on the buttons. Miyuki's breath began to quicken as her arms draped to the side. She willingly allowed her uniform to be removed.

The truth was becoming ever present in Miyuki's mind. How it did not matter what was on the schedule. At this moment, she could only thank her master for each button undone. The heat was becoming near feverish, the ringing in her ears only getting louder and louder. She put up a false front, as to say that she was resisting but she only wanted more. Miyuki longed for the touch on her bare skin. She was barely able to prevent a shy smile from coming across her face as her service dress hit the floor, leaving only the light cotton slip under it. The evidence of Miyuki's excitement protruded through the material over her bust.

"You love it." Shizuma said barely above a whisper. Shizuma lightly slid a finger over one of Miyuki's breasts only to watch it bounce slightly. "Take your clothes off, I want to see _**your hungry body**_."

Miyuki shook as her arms reached down to the hem of her slip. Slowly Miyuki pulled it up. The thought of her wet skin being exposed only pushed Miyuki further and further into that haze that she so adored. Miyuki's breath had become nothing but short gasps as she felt her breasts freed from their confinement. Her knees buckled inward and Miyuki's hips shifted slightly forward as if to tease her master. The final barrier hit the floor with a light 'fluff' as Miyuki's arms hung down at her sides once more.

"I think we are going to be late. What do you think, _Miyuki_?" Shizuma asked as she finally allowed herself to trace Miyuki's spine. Miyuki however, was smiling at the question. She _needed_ this now.

"Please, do not make me wait. _**Have your fill of me**_. I cannot stand it anymore. _Please_." Miyuki begged. Shizuma slightly giggled at her servant's plea as she discarded her shirt. Shizuma then pulled Miyuki into a tight embrace. The candles flickered for a second as Shizuma began her first meal of the night with a deep kiss. Miyuki on the other hand, continued to shudder as she pushed the last bit of her humanity from her mind and became an animal. Miyuki allowed her embarrassment to shatter away as her shame was exposed.

And then, she squealed in relish.

(Winter Palace: Noble Apartments)

Things had been dead quiet in the room of the freshly arrived Lady. Some time ago, her servants returned and began getting ready for the evening. Nagisa had found some solace in her bath and was thankfully able to gather her wits about her once more.

"Milady, will you really not be in need of the both of us?" Tamao asked.

"No, I wish for you to stay here Tamao. You should familiarize yourself with the area. Chiyo will be more than enough company." Nagisa said as her hair was set from behind.

"As you wish Milady, I cannot read the language of this land yet, but there were several books with Roman text. _I am confident _that I can figure them out." Tamao said with an upbeat voice. Nagisa could not help but feel Tamao's optimism as she smiled brilliantly. Chiyo on the other hand, was less than confident. Chiyo sat in a chair behind her Lady and continued to fidget.

"Chiyo, you must not go in your uniform. Retrieve your formal dress from your luggage. You will be escorting Milady tonight. _This is not to be taken lightly!_" Tamao stated. Nagisa was sure that she wanted to wag her finger at Chiyo, but refrained from doing so as she sat in front of her.

"Y-yes!" Chiyo bolted up from her chair and immediately headed for her room.

"_Must_ you be so hard on her, Tamao? I have a feeling that she is not learning anything by being told what to do all the time." Nagisa said as Tamao completed setting her sash.

"That girl is meek, Milady, she only just became a servant a few years ago. She was raised as a noble's daughter and not a servant. She lacks the honed skills to do things properly." Tamao said. Nagisa couldn't help but think Tamao was too hard on Chiyo. There was probably a relationship between them that Nagisa was not aware of. Nagisa was well aware that Tamao saw herself as less.

This was a point that led to many arguments between them. Tamao had become more relaxed in recent years, but Nagisa still saw the 'mother' aspect rear its head every so often. That was something Nagisa had come to respect from her servant. If ordered, Tamao would drop everything and converse with her master, despite being uncomfortable.

Nagisa often wished that Tamao had also been born to nobility. The two had met only five years previously, Chiyo had only been picked up two years prior. So it was an interesting arrangement. Just then a knock on the door interrupted Nagisa's thoughts. Soon after, the left door opened. Nagisa was surprised that the one opening it was dressed for the occasion. Nobles rarely opened doors for themselves and Nagisa she saw the figure behind the other enter the room.

"Ah! At last we meet Lady Nagisa!"

Dark was all that Nagisa could think as she looked at this woman. "_Dark_ eyes,_ dark _hair, _dark_ clothing," Nagisa thought, though there was a white shawl over her arms, to lighten up the outfit. The girl that had opened the door closed it and took a servant's pattern behind the 'dark' woman.

"How nice, how very nice, you have such a splendid room! The _soon to be favorite _of the _soon to be Tsarina _resides here. How amusing…" The woman inhaled from a long metal pipe as she continued to inspect the room. She had since forgotten about Nagisa and the hard staring Tamao.

"And who are _you_?" Nagisa asked still displeased by the intruder's last statement.

"Oh? _So sharp we are_! Hmm, I do not know if I should tell you now. _**You are being rude**_." The woman retorted as a sparkle danced in her dark eyes.

"_Rude_? You call _my master _rude? It seems that the nobles in this country _**do not know**____**manners**_!" Tamao railed. The woman simply gauged her as one would gage an annoyed squirrel. The girl who had remained indifferent until now began to stare daggers at Tamao.

"Hmm, so this is how servants act in Germany? _The Tsarina, save us all_." The woman shot back at Tamao happily.

"Tamao, can you not see that this woman is baiting you. Please, remain quiet." Nagisa ordered as Tamao closed her mouth, but continued to stare back at the woman's escort.

"'Baiting…? I would never do something so boring. I think what you mean is '_belittling'_. In any case, I have played with your servant to my content so I will tell you who I am. _Chikaru_… My house does not need to be spoken; you only need know my name. As I already know yours..." Chikaru spoke as she continued to appear amused.

"Lady Chikaru, why have you come to my residence?" Tamao asked. She was rather curious of this 'Chikaru'.

"Because I needed something to occupy my time, normally by now servants would have been sent to tell us dinner is prepared. The interesting thing is we cannot eat until _Her Highness is ready_. I suspect she has decided to have an early 'snack' and that is why the whole show has been held up. That might not be what actually happened. But it is just my personal guess." Chikaru said as Chiyo re-entered the room wearing a rather conservative dress compared to Chikaru's servant.

"The gods be damned. _To think I would lose to a newcomer_. Not even my Kagome can keep up with _**this**_ level of cute." Chikaru said as she eyed Chiyo from head to toe.

"Cute?" Nagisa inquired.

"Yes, yes cute! There is an ongoing game between _that_ Momomi and I. Though I think she will have a new person to cast her ire upon. You should take the other one, but I think she would attract _Her Highness_. Really, _that girl likes the lower classes for some reason_. Ah! No matter! This will provide much table discussion. _Off we go! _"Chikaru said as the door was opened and she departed with her servant, leaving Nagisa, Tamao, and Chiyo to wonder about their new residence.


	5. Devlopment: Waltz of Twilight

_A/N: Muse hasn't been the working type lately. . In any case here's another building chapter for you to read and enjoy. Thanks to Elder-master-sempai for the beta. _

(Winter Palace: Main dining hall)

Like everything else in the palace, the dining hall was majestic. The room truly fit the Tsars that had feasted and would continue to feast there. The room was easily bigger then a small house and was several tens of yards long. The table itself had probably been crafted from an entire tree.

Upon fully entering the room, Nagisa could only look from panel to panel and plank to plank. Nagisa had grown up in a nice place, but to call it 'nice' now would make the place she now stood in on par with the hall of Odin. Nagisa chuckled at the comparison and the notion that she would probably eat the rest of her meals in this room.

As she stood there and gawked at the room as if it were nude, several sets of eyes had fixated on her. Many of the same faces from the throne room greeted her. Though this greeting was not warm, nor was it friendly.

"She stands there as if she never saw such a thing before. I guess they really do live in barns in Germany." Said the brown haired woman from the throne room. Even though she had spoken in Russian, Nagisa knew from the tone she was being mocked. Nagisa felt her nerves fray at the notion and was ready to let the woman know what she thought.

"If you intend to insult me, the very least you could do is allow me to understand what it is you are saying." Nagisa said in rather prickly German. The woman simply ignored Nagisa, as if she had just spoken gibberish. Not wanting to continue further, Nagisa walked past her and once again caught the eyes of her companion.

"You must forgive Momomi; she forgets that she is still a mortal. Even though I treat her like a goddess. My name is Kaname; you look as if you would be worth some of my time." Kaname said making her attraction plain. Momomi bristled at the notion indicating that she did indeed understand what Nagisa had said earlier.

"I have no interest in anything you could offer." Nagisa said flatly. Having not been in the best social condition before entering the room, these two were not making it any easier. As Nagisa crossed behind Kaname, she noticed her head turn to the side, and one of her eyes lock on to Nagisa's own.

"Well, I guess plain is plain after all. I would rather like to see if I can spin straw into gold. Really, that 'princess' has more than enough cups to drink from." Kaname finished. The resulting action resounded in a loud echo. Kaname had been slapped, but not by Nagisa or Momomi.

"I w-will not let somebody talk to Lady Nagisa like that. H-how shameful!" Chiyo railed at Kaname. The surprise of everyone present was evident, even Nagisa herself was not immune to shock. However Kaname was furious at being made a fool of.

"A servant striking me? That just will not do." Kaname's chair shot backwards as she grabbed Chiyo's wrist and bent it behind her, subsequently pinning her face down to the table. "You know what I do to servants who misbehave? Hmm? You look like you would …" Kaname never got to finish as she felt something hot at the back of her neck. Kaname howled as the embers of ash burned her neck. Kaname made no effort to let up on Chiyo who still remained pinned under her.

"It would seem as if they let the hounds back in from the outside. This one even bothered to put clothes on." Chikaru's soft voice spoke from Nagisa's side.

"Why you! Always putting me down. What business is this of yours?" Kaname growled as her hair hung over her face.

"Interfering when cute things are being manhandled is my duty of course. Oh, and a dog will always be a dog no matter how much wealth it amasses." Chikaru said coldly. Nagisa stood off to the side as she tried to keep up with the conversation. Nagisa knew that she could not get Kaname to unhand Chiyo as Kaname would not listen. It seemed as if Lady Chikaru was handling it.

Chikaru stepped back as Chiyo was pushed at her. Clearly upset, Chiyo took her place at her master's side, albeit shaking and on the verge of tears. Kaname, on the other hand, straightened her clothing and her hair. It would seem as if her temper had cooled and her composure had returned.

"Mark my words _crow_, I will make you pay for what you have done to me. _**Your last words will be my name on your breath.**_" Kaname said as she returned to her chair.

"My, my, it seems as if I am being threatened. It makes no matter. A _coward_ will not do anything." Chikaru said with a smirk as she clearly enjoyed her insult.

"I will not tolerate you threatening my Kaname in such a way. Your house is falling apart and before long you will not be able to support a single servant." Momomi sneered.

"Says the one whose bloodline has been running thin…" Chikaru answered but never finished.

"SILENCE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS AND IN THE DINING HALL OF THE TSARINA, NO LESS! How _**dare**_ any of you." Many eyes shot back to see Miyuki standing just slight from the door eyes ablaze. Miyuki's booming voice had cut though the hall like a sharp blade though beef, her last words sounding no less reproachful though not as dynamically voiced.

The reactions of the culprits varied. Kaname and Momomi returned to their proper postures, while Nagisa and Chiyo found their seats across from the blond woman from the throne room and one of the nuns. Chikaru headed in the direction of her chair once more. Even though Nagisa did not clearly understand what the servant had said, she knew that she was to sit down and be quiet.

"Know that this was not Lady Nagisa's fault." Chikaru said as she sat down.

"I am aware of this. Lady Kaname…" Miyuki began to speak, but then noticed a white glove slid out in front of her vision.

"_Your Highness_ …" Miyuki said out of concern. Though it seemed as if Miyuki's expressions held more emotion in them then before. Nagisa couldn't place her finger on it, but it would seem that the head servant was more relaxed then when she had last saw her. Shizuma's uniformed arm dropped slowly as she locked eyes with Kaname.

"Please, if you would, explain to me **why** you are manhandling the servant of my future wife." Shizuma said sharply not trying to hide her displeasure. Kaname didn't respond because it was a statement.

"This is _your_ last night in my dining hall. After tonight, I do not wish to see your _distasteful_ sight again when I am eating. You have become a nuisance, something that I will not tolerate from _peasants_." Shizuma then proceeded to sit down and turn her attention to Nagisa. She then whispered something to Miyuki, who then nodded and sat to Shizuma's right.

"It is not usually this lively." The dark haired woman across from Chiyo said in German. Nagisa recognized her face, but not the rest of her appearance, save for the simple metal crucifix that hung from her neck.

"Yaya is right, Kaname enjoys manhandling people. I should introduce myself as well, I am Hikari." Hikari said with a smile. Nagisa could only think of daylight and the sun when looking at this woman. Nagisa nodded and then returned the greeting.

"I am Nagisa; I believe you know where I am from." Nagisa said with a pause as she thought to ask a question. "I thought nuns had to always wear habits?"

"Hahaha, do not be silly. Plus I would not be allowed to wear one here. It is far too drab for _Her Highness_." Yaya said as a plate was sat down in front of her, "Hmm, it seems as if it is liver again. How wonderful."

"Liver is better then borsht." Hikari said as a plate was also set before her.

"Borsht?" Chiyo asked as she had calmed down to the point of discussion.

"It is a soup with beets, even though the chef here seems to have it down to a science." Hikari said as plates were set before Nagisa and Chiyo. Chiyo seemed to grimace a bit as it also didn't look very appealing to Nagisa either.

All eyes then went over to Shizuma, who raised her knife, but then was glared at by Yaya.

"Oh yes, that is right." Shizuma bowed her head and began to recite words that Nagisa could not even recognize. After the apparent grace was given everyone began to eat.

"What was she saying?" Nagisa asked.

"She was reciting the prayer of Our Lord in the old tongue. It is required of her as she is chosen by God." Yaya answered.

"How strange." Chiyo said as she was glared at by Nagisa.

"Yes, it would be strange to outsiders, but it is how we do things. Make no mistake, I am not offended, this is just how things are." Yaya replied.

"I am finding a lot of difference." Nagisa began to eat her meal as a familiar head neared her ear.

"_Her Highness_ has requested that you join her in her study after the meal. She wishes to apologize" Miyuki said in Nagisa's ear before starting back over to her seat on the other side.

"I would rather not hear what that was about. I am still a vessel of the Lord." Yaya said as Hikari looked as if she did not wish to discuss it either. But then Hikari found words.

"Lady Nagisa, I am having tea tomorrow. Would you like to join me?" Hikaru said.

"Yes, oh!" Nagisa paused as a thought came into her mind. "Did you receive a letter from my servant?"

"The other woman? No, what kind of letter?" Hikaru ask

"It was from a Cossack that helped us get here. A woman by the name of …"

"Amane." Hikaru said finishing Nagisa's sentence.

"That is right." Nagisa replied as she notice a complicated expression cross Hikaru's face.

"Yes, bring it with you. I would appreciate it immensely."


	6. Recapulation: Lines in the Tundra

_A/N: I got the urge to write back. Warnings go out on this one. Thanks again to Elder Master for the beta._

(Winter Palace: Royal study)

The dinner had been otherwise uneventful for Nagisa. The food had been 'different'; the conversation was one of the only saving graces from complete boredom. Though boring as it was, the meal was rather settling and had also, at the very least, blunted off the ends of Nagisa's frayed nerves. If this was to be the normal fare she could find evening meals rather relaxing.

"Having me ushered into her study and then making me wait. _Her Highness _thinks _**very highly of herself**_." Nagisa snipped at the open cold air.

To be honest, the cold of this new land did little to make her shiver, and it did nothing to remind her of home. But what was her home was now undoubtedly the residence of one of those nobles she refused to marry. She wondered though, if being betrothed to such a strong willed she-devil was any better.

The room itself wasn't all that special to Nagisa. Perhaps it was her cattiness starting to rear its head. Or perhaps she was jealous of the beautiful jasper columns that held the ceiling firm. This palace _**was**_ beautiful. Such a beautiful home wasn't all that bad. Perhaps she could learn to adhere to the tastes of her new _Tsarina_. It seemed as if the entire palace revolved on _lesbian_ debauchery. Nagisa was certain this was not the case all the time.

But, as she was lead here by Her Highness's head servant, she could smell the fragrance of a blossomed flower. It was clear that the delay had been just as Lady Chikaru had mentioned. By Nagisa's own admission, Lady Miyuki was perhaps the most beautiful woman she had seen since arriving. _Her Highness _had the distinct quality of a ripened fruit hanging from a branch. Miyuki, however, was right in front of Nagisa. The comparisons of her own body to Miyuki's led Nagisa down a path that she was not yet equipped to follow.

"Perhaps it is in the food, or maybe in the water." Nagisa mused just above a whisper.

"There is nothing wrong with either of those things." A voice said with a hint of command. Nagisa spun around to find Shizuma sitting in a high backed chair. The dubious smile across the Royal's face made Nagisa respond with a cold glower.

"I do not know why you have brought me here." Nagisa said as she crossed the threshold. Being sure not to break gaze, Nagisa stopped about ten feet from _Her Highness_.

"I do not have time for your unfounded fears. If I wished to have my way with you, _**you would already be screaming my name loud enough that the Lord could hear you**_.** Sit down**. This is a_ courtesy_, _not an entitlement_." Shizuma stated as Nagisa remained standing in defiance.

"Oh? You would **defy** your _Tsarina_? You are very brave, but also stupid." Shizuma said flatly as she made no effort to move.

"I would rather be called stupid then become your _**whore**_!" Nagisa spat back.

"Is_ that _what you think _this is about_? My previous statement about making you scream out in ecstasy was sarcastic. However, I did order you to sit. **Sit**." Shizuma ordered only to see defiance come back at her. Shizuma's patience was waning as she returned the stare.

"I am not _**your servant **_to be at _your_ beck and call. _**I am Nagisa Aoi of the house of Hapsburg. You will respect me. You will treat me like a Lady and not some toy for your perverse amusement. **_I may be here for the rest of my days. But that does not mean _I will be in your bed_." Nagisa finished as her verbal volley shattered what was left of Shizuma's patience. The sneer across Shizuma's face then disappeared as she rose from her chair and looked dead at Nagisa.

"I never thought I would meet my match in such a headstrong woman. But then there have only been two instances where anyone has _ever_ admonished me. This is one of those instances. It would seem as if Fate has chosen a fitting angel to guide me. But know this..." Shizuma said as she came within inches of Nagisa's face.

"If you…_**ever…**_ defy me before my court again. _I will have you stripped naked, collared, leashed and treat you as if you were a bitch_. I will not stand for such disrespect ever again." Shizuma said as she stepped off, turned her back to Nagisa, only to hear a chortle, and then a rather loud laugh.

"What was it you wanted…_Your Highness_?" Nagisa said with a mocking tone as she finally sat down in a chair.

"I have expressed my position. I have no desire to start something that will not be finished. I will send Kaori to take you back to your apartment. You are very tenacious. It is an endearing quality, but unexpected. We will have tea after meal tomorrow. Goodnight." Shizuma said as she disappeared behind a set of doors.

Nagisa allowed her shoulders to relax. This was turning out to be an awful night as well. Just as the thought vanished from Nagisa's mind, the earlier servant entered with a somewhat worried expression on her face.

"Is there something wrong?" Nagisa asked as the girl bowed before her.

"No…there is nothing at all, Lady Nagisa." Kaori said as she gestured towards the door.

(Winter Palace: Noble apartments)

"How dare _**that crow address**_ **me** in such a manner? _That harlot of a ruler also disrespecting me_. The two of them always seem to be seeking to bring me down." Kaname said as sound of a slap and the yelp of a girl could be heard.

The servant girl stood holding her bleeding lip not entirely sure what to do. She had just arrived to bring some tea, when she dropped a napkin on the floor. It was never usually that big of a deal. But as she had gotten up, Lady Kaname had struck her when she rose.

"What are you standing there for? Take off _those rags _and get up on the table! Do not make me tell you again." Kaname demanded as the girl slowly took off her uniform.

"I know you are upset Kaname dear, but _must_ you take it out on the waifs? I do not wish to receive another talking to." Momomi stated as she continued to file her nails.

"Love, I do not wish to mark you. You are the one thing in my life that I wish to keep pristine. _These are meant to be marked_." Kaname said as she struck the girl again causing her to spin.

"Do not hit her face anymore. If you want to hit her do it where it will not be seen." Momomi offered.

"What would I do without you? You are rightfully my goddess." Kaname said as the girl had completed the tasks before her and mounted the table. Kaname then disrobed and mounted both table and the servant girl with the ease of practice.

"Be quick with her or she will be missed on the next check." Momomi said as she disappeared into the other room.

"You hear that? We have to make sure you make it back soon." Kaname said with a smile as the girl screamed out.


	7. Interlude: Shadows of the Desire

_A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. But it's been like hell trying to find motivation. Anyway here's the next chapter. Thanks to Elder-Master again. Also, put the mature goggles on. If female relation is not your thing then bail hard and fast. _

(Winter Palace: Noble Apartments)

As Nagisa quietly re-entered her living quarters she found all the candles still lit and a nearby table filled with various texts. Having moved a few more steps further, Nagisa could hear some talking and then a nearby door opening.

"Mistress?" Tamao asked as she closed the door behind her. "Is anything the matter?" Tamao queried gently as she removed the sash from Nagisa's arms. Folding it up neatly, Tamao set the piece of clothing on the table as she began to unravel the back of Nagisa's gown.

"Tamao, did I do the right thing?" Nagisa said softly as Tamao made quick work of the dress and then began on the petticoats.

"That is sort of a silly question to ask _now_, is it not?" Tamao said as her fingers seemed to weave though the lines of buttons and cords expertly. Tamao began to focus on the 'lower figure of her 'lady' as it became more apparent.

"I suppose so." Nagisa said with a light smile as she felt Tamao's fingers working their way up the front of her body. The sudden let up in pressure on her abdomen caused Nagisa to breathe contently. As Nagisa felt the cool air hit the cotton gown that was underneath everything else she shuddered.

"It is a bit colder here. Despite my best efforts to keep the fireplace stoked. It seems that only when near the fireplace will one be warm." Tamao said as she caught herself tracing her hands along her mistress's sides.

"What are you doing, Tamao?" Nagisa said as she blushed.

"I was checking for marks from the corset, but there are none." Tamao said as she now held her hands stiffly at her sides. Tamao's long bangs did well to hide her eyes.

"Right… Is my bath ready?" Nagisa asked feeling the flush leave from her cheeks.

"Of course. Right this way." Tamao said as she tried to push out the sudden images in her mind. She was coming to curse this place. All the gossip of assorted trysts made her _want _her Lady, want her in ways that no servant should, but this line of thinking was the norm here.

"Very well." Nagisa said as she followed Tamao. Truth be told, it would be nice to have a bath.

(Winter Palace: Royal Apartments)

After escorting Her Highness to her room, Kaori had returned to her own. There were many servant quarters in the Palace. But _Her Highness_ insisted on keeping her handmaidens close. Something that both Miyuki and Kaori had come to love over the years.

Kaori moved across the room to her dresser and as she began to remove her uniform dress. Kaori began to recount the activities of the day and those of the night. She blushed madly at the memory of the early evening. The truth was that she had stayed right behind the door and listened to the Matron's filthy carnal cries. She heard Miyuki beg for things that should never even be said by a woman, let alone a servant.

Kaori was the newcomer. She had been in _Her Highness's_ service for about five years. She had found herself delivering baked good to the Palace. Her Highness had caught sight of her and that was all it took. She still remembered the first time she had met Her Highness. Her first job had been to be the Tsarina-to-be's bath maiden. Kaori tried hard to remember what else she had done that day. Images of Her Highness's 'welcome' came flooding back in though.

Kaori allowed the thoughts to occupy her mind. The thought of being caressed made her start to breathe heavy. Kaori removed her cotton slip and exposed herself to the warmth of her room. However, by this point she was already lost.

Expertly snapping the top sheet off of the bed, Kaori put the heavy cotton cloth over one of the chairs that sat in front of her fireplace. After all, it wasn't as if Kaori was going to use her bed tonight. There was only one place Kaori could go after she did what she was about to do.

After settling in, Kaori put her legs under her and then leaned back as she began to massage her own breasts. The waves of heat did serve their purpose to stimulate her skin. Sweat began to roll down along her stomach as her hands cupped the soft flesh of her chest.

"_P-pinch them_…" Kaori said just above a whisper as her 'possessed' hands clamped down on the hard nipples between her fingers. The heat was making Kaori increasingly wet as slickness began to slowly roll down the insides of her legs. Kaori fought to keep her free hand from stimulating Her Flower. But it was to no avail as her index finger slowly slid in amongst her gasps.

"Please make it _**deep…er**_. _I am going crazy. I want to_…" Kaori bit her lip as her eyes remained sealed shut. As her finger continued to move past the petals and found her favorite…

"Oh god, _**right there**_! Please, stroke it _more_. _**Break me! I want to be broken!**_" Kaori said between ragged gasps as she bounced up and down somehow trying to make the hardness inside her go deeper.

Suddenly she felt her hand being pulled away and long fingers gripping into her rear. As Kaori opened her eyes she saw Her Highness and naked as she was and lapping away at her flower.

"Why did you not just come to me? Such sweet nectar…" Shizuma said as she trailed. Spreading Kaori's petals further, she then looked up with a smile. "_Say it … make my flower bloom violently_." Shizuma said as she began to massage the insides of Kaori's thighs, causing her core to throb even more.

"Make m-my flower bloom violently." Kaori whispered suddenly embarrassed with the notion.

"_Louder_." Shizuma said as she lapped along the edges of Kaori's flower. Completely ignoring the single thing she needed to do to release Kaori. The latter fidgeted and tried to push forward, but was held in place firmly by Shizuma's hands.

"_Make_ my flower bloom violently." Kaori said as her fingers dug into the arms of her chair.

"_**Louder**_." Shizuma demanded as her tongue pushed deep into Kaori.

"_**Make my flower bloom violently! Oh, it's coming, it's coming. Oh god! Break me! Break ME! BREAK ME!**_" Kaori screamed as her back arched and all of her being bloomed into the flower that Shizuma devoured ruthlessly.

Kaori then slid backwards, but was caught by Shizuma. Kaori looked up to see a sweet smile as she was wrapped in the sheet.

"You work so hard for me." Shizuma said with a smile as she slid her robe back over her shoulders and picked up Kaori, taking her back through the connection door whence she came.

(Winter Palace: Noble Apartments)

The moonlight shone down though the long window casting a light on silvery smoke. Chikaru looked over for a moment and smiled at the sleeping Kagome.

"You are such a cute thing. I just could not … again …" Chikaru trailed as she inhaled from her pipe once more. As the smoke cast outwards, Chikaru's thoughts turned to more depressing news.

"I haven't seen that new girl all evening, and usually she tends to my quarters." Chikaru thought of the servant girl, and how nervous she was. Something pulled away Chikaru's attention as she looked out the window and into the gray disc in the sky.

"Something is not right. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." Chikaru said to herself.

"What bad thing?" asked Kagome as she rubbed her eyes.

"Go back to sleep, dear. I need you at your best tomorrow." Chikaru said with a smile though inside her thoughts were elsewhere. Perhaps it was the mystic long descended in her family that spoke to her, but one thing was for certain.

"It is too ominous. Something is going to happen."


	8. Second Movement: Of Faithful Fool's Love

_A/N: Inspiration is so rare these days. In any case, enjoy a bit of a change in pace. : 3 as always thanks to Elder-Master for the beta. _

"I do not like this. I do not like you leaving me. But once more ..."

"_I really must go." _

"In the end I really have no choice do I? Fate conspires to steal you from me."

"_It is silly to say that Fate is stealing me. Moreover, I will return."_

"And when you do, I will never let you go."

(Imperial Russia: St. Petersburg: Winter Palace: 18th March 1733)

(Imperial Palace: Noble Apartments)

As the sun peeked through the void of the tapestries, to the room's occupant it mattered little. Though to say 'peek' was a nicer word, 'forced' it's way through would be better. The lone women stared at the tall ceiling. Having been woken by the same dream once again, Lady Hikari belied an almost misanthropic expression.

"_Really_, how much longer must I wait at my balcony? _**Fool's love,**_ indeed..." Hikari allowed herself a momentary slip of the tongue, if anything, to belittle the target of her affection. This was an aspect that she showed to no one. She saw no need to expose her thoughts to others. All said thoughts were the maelstrom of a lonely woman. There were certain aspects that a noble woman had to fulfill. Expressing the discontent and seething ruminations of a scornful heart surely was not one of them.

"_Lady Hikari, are you awake?" _beckoned an early, but cheery voice from the other side of the servant's door. Rather exasperated already, Hikari pushed her lonely notions aside and donned the expression that she so often fought her own body to keep. Or was it she wished to wear the mask?

"Indeed. You may come in." Hikari said soon after a soft click echoed and three servant maidens entered. The women looked as just barely women. And their expressions showed an open optimism. "It would seem that the Sun does not need to come into my room." Hikari said with a soft expression.

"You are too kind Lady Hikari." One of them said as she opened the long drapes exposing a rather touching view of the city. In Hikari's mind, it was much better then staring at snow. As the maids got to work, Hikari departed from her bed to not hinder them from making it.

"Tell me is there any sign of spring?" Hikari asked somewhat forlornly.

"Nothing has begun to bloom. But, the air is softer." One of the maids said before turning around promptly. Hikari thought she noticed something about the girl. Hikari's sense of emotion was rarely wrong, so she thought to examine the issue further.

"Excuse me. You, what is your name?" Hikari asked the girl as she approached. The girl turned to look for just a moment; it was long enough for Hikari to catch sight of her eyes.

"I do not think that milady would be interested..." The girl turned suddenly to find Hikari there. The look in the maid's eyes was more than enough. "...in my name."

"The rest of you, leave us." Hikari ordered and the other two departed quietly. The building anxiousness of the girl as her two compatriots left seemed to expound as the door closed.

"What has happened to you?" Hikari asked plainly as the girl's head went down.

"I am sorry Milady ... I cannot." The girl replied just above a whisper.

"Cannot? Why?" Hikari said as she reached across to touch the girl's shoulder. The reflex of the girl pulling back was enough. "Are you injured?"

"I am not." The maid replied as she seemed to slink back.

"I will not hurt you. Tell me, what has happened to you." Hikari stated.

"No, if it were to get back to them. I would be ... I cannot talk to you." The girl whispered as she gripped at her sides.

"Then you can show me. Expose your shoulders." Hikari ordered.

"I cannot." The girl said as she began to tear up.

"If you do not show me then I cannot help you. I need a reason to have you switched over to my personal staff." Hikari said as the girl seemed to lighten up and then descend into darkness once more.

"They will still come for me, please, leave me alone." The girl said as she was nearing the door.

(Winter Palace: Chapel)

"I see. This is not the first time we have heard of this occurring. Sister Tsubomi, take this poor soul and get her some comfort. Make sure that she understands she is safe here in the house of the Lord." Yaya said. As Tsubomi nodded and took the girl back behind alter, Yaya shook her head in commiseration.

"Unfortunately, there is little I can do. We have had several reports of this behavior; the mistreatment of the servant girls, by _them,_ and for no apparent reason. We continuously inform the Matron, but when she questions the girls, they claim nothing happened." Yaya said as she walked down the aisle.

"_She_ is ..." Hikari couldn't bring herself to say it.

"... and there is nothing that can be done?" Hikari asked with bemusement as she followed Yaya.

"She could be banished from the palace, but not if the girls will not talk. I think that given _Her Highnesses_ known and rumored behavior. Perhaps they believe that nothing will be done. In any case, all we can do now is pray to God for some kind of equal factor." Yaya stated in a sagely manner.

"I do not wish to talk of this anymore. I will inform Mistress Miyuki. That poor girl will become one of my personal maids." Hikari said with quite a bit of pain.

"Is that what you are going to do every time that...," Yaya paused as she made a cross and grasped her crucifix tightly. "...God forgive me, _that dog Kaname_ violates another maid?"

"What am I supposed to do? _Just allow her to do as she pleases_?" Hikari said rather loudly.

"Please Hikari! _We are in the house of the Lord_!" Yaya protested.

"I am sorry Yaya." Hikari said with a sigh. "There are ... other things." Hikari said stopping mid sentence. "Would you like to join me for lunch? I do not think I could be very good company to Lady Nagisa at the moment." Hikari said seeming rather despondent to the idea now.

"You do not wish to receive that rascal's letter by yourself." Yaya teased lightly.

"Yaya!" Hikari responded with a blush. The response was enough to make Yaya laugh without restraint.

"I thought we were in the house of the Lord?" Hikari asked sourly.

"The Lord is happy and jubilant. He would want us to laugh and be joyful in his house from time to time." Yaya responded rather expertly.

"I have ordered some sweets for the lunch." Hikari stated trying to get away from the previous set of her own feelings.

"_Wonderful_. I will accept said sweets as payment." Yaya said rather boisterously.

"Even though you became a Sister, you are still like when we were children." Hikari said returning the tease.

"_Oh?_ Just because I am a Vessel for God does not mean I have to give up my love for sweets." Yaya said parrying Hikari's jab. "I will also like to learn more about Lady Nagisa. I have never been to the German lands." Yaya said clearly interested.

"You are so _easily_ amused." Hikari said as the two continued down the aisle and into another room.


	9. Exposition: Voiceless and in The Sun

_A/N: Continuing on, we're branching out to other characters here. This chapter is just as important as the others. Thanks to Elder Master as always. Enjoy._

(Winter Palace: Noble Apartments)

Nagisa had taken the night well, despite her feelings and overall misgivings. Though the same point still remained, even after a night's rest, Nagisa couldn't help but feel all of her freedom had been taken away. It was as if Nagisa's voice had been eviscerated from her throat. Nagisa spoke of course, but only words came out. No will, no power and no acceptance of individuality. _Was this as it would always be here from now on? Would Nagisa simply be some fixture in a life of luxury? To become nothing more than a woman of muted power and of will? _

Nagisa fought the burning sensation of having her metaphorical skin cauterized as she looked into the mirror. She could see her youthful face. There were so many things she hoped to accomplish by this stage in her life_. Was it all for naught?_ The expression on Nagisa's face was one from well beyond her years, as if she had been broken in, in just one day. Did _Her Highness_ really care?

"Or is _this_ all she wants?" Nagisa whispered as she pulled the strings of her nightgown and exposed her nude form. This was perhaps the only time Nagisa cursed her beauty. Perhaps she should follow her earlier statements, because she wondered if clothes truly did mean nothing without reason. And if Nagisa was not allowed to have any reason then…

"I suppose I should just…." Nagisa paused as she began to sob. Her slender hands made to shield her eyes as she felt a blanket cover her back.

"Milady should not be so hard on herself. If you start crying now, what will the rest of the day bring?" A soft voice said from behind her.

"Tamao…?" Nagisa asked as she rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"You will catch cold if you stand here naked like that. What is wrong, Milady?" Tamao said with the soothing voice as she led her Lady to sit on the nearby couch.

"_I am no longer free_. Tamao, when I went to sleep last night I hoped, _**I prayed**_ that I was delusional and would wake at home, or perhaps back on the road." Nagisa said with a shaky voice.

"I understand Milady." Tamao said as she gathered Nagisa's nightgown and folded it. "But I do not think standing here naked is going to solve the problem. Additionally, you will fall ill; the Russian lands are much colder than those of the Teutonic lands." Tamao stated factually. Nagisa realized that Tamao was scolding her with a history lesson, but this was Tamao's way. So Nagisa sought to further vent her frustrations.

"Tamao, if I am going to be nothing more than a …" Nagisa was cut off as Tamao turned around glaring at Nagisa, as if she had just been betrayed.

"Milady, _**do not speak of yourself like that!**_ _I will not hear it!_ _It is __**uncalled for**__!_" Tamao shouted and then quickly covered her mouth with her hands. However, Nagisa got the message. Perhaps she was being too pitiful.

"I am sorry, Tamao. I did not mean to make you cry out like that. I realize that you have held me in high regard all of these years. I am not being fair to you either." Nagisa said as she pulled on the blanket. Tamao quickly scrambled to take the awkward weight from Nagisa's shoulders.

"Milady, I did not…"

"Tamao! Allow me to take responsibility. I was the one who said it. So allow me to bear the shame of speaking so thoughtlessly to a friend." Nagisa said as she rose to her feet.

"Milady…" Tamao managed to say before she turned around quickly to choke on her tears out of sight.

Nagisa quickly stopped her advance and pulled Tamao into her arms. Tamao blushed brightly as her cheek touched the warm bare shoulder of her Lady. There was something Tamao wished for at that very moment. It was something that was not of her known mind, something that had absolutely no place in a servant's mind. Something, something, something …

"I am fine Milady, I am quite all right." Tamao said as she made herself pull away from what felt like glue. Forcing the 'something' out of her mind, Tamao quickly left the room and returned with Nagisa's undergarments.

Erring on the side of caution, Nagisa decided that talking would exacerbate an already awkward situation. So Nagisa remained silent. As Tamao went about dressing her, Nagisa felt Tamao's hand's linger along the small of her back and along her hips. Again, not wanting to make the situation worse, Nagisa remained quiet as Tamao finished.

"I am finished, is there anything the matter?" Tamao asked as she stepped back into Nagisa's line of sight.

"Now that I think about it, my chest is a bit tight. I thought that maybe it was because of the stress, I was feeling the tension." Nagisa reported. Tamao giggled and pulled out a small diary and made notes in it.

"Milady is still blossoming. So it is not surprising that she needs a bigger bust." Tamao said brightly as she continued to make notes.

"T-Tamao, I am not a flower." Nagisa stated nervously. Though it was indeed strange, just a moment ago she was standing in the nude staring at herself. She didn't even notice when Tamao had entered. But having Tamao talk like that, it just, for a moment …

"But of course you are, Milady. I think that you a very beautiful." Tamao said without missing a beat. "You will have to deal with the tightness until I can alter at least one of your undergarments.

… it made Nagisa feel beautiful.

"I - Oh! I have that function with Lady Hikari!" Nagisa remembered.

"That is why you have a simple outfit. Here." Tamao said as she handed off a letter. "Also, Chiyo will accompany Milady. I will set about to doing the alterations." Tamao said as she walked over and knocked on the door towards the rooms that she and Chiyo occupied. The door promptly opened.

"You will be going with Milady for this afternoon. I have to alter Milady's clothing." Tamao stated as Chiyo finished her bow. Seeming a bit perplexed, Chiyo tried to remember if her Lady's clothing had been damaged requiring Tamao to have to fix it.

"I do not recall any damage to Milady's clothing." Chiyo stated.

"Milady is still a blossoming woman that is all you need know. Now, you both will be late. Off with you!" Tamao ordered.

"Y-yes!" Chiyo said as she skittered to the doors in the front of the room and opened them.

"Do not let Tamao get you upset. She is just very anxious about her duties." Nagisa stated as both left the room.

"I am aware of this. But Milady, with what happened last night, is it such a good idea …" Chiyo cut herself off promptly remembering that she was not with Tamao so she did not have any right to address without being spoken to first.

"The Sun is out this morning, Chiyo. Let us enjoy it with new friends." Nagisa stated as the two continued down the long hallway.

(Winter Palace: Noble Apartments: Hikari's parlor)

"That is your third pudding." Hikari stated sourly. "Our guests have not even arrived yet."

"I have the Lord watching over me. I do not need you to do so as well Hikari." Yaya said as she enjoyed the aforementioned sweet.

"I-I am sorry." Hikari said as she tried to hide the ball of emotions that attempted to play across her features.

"Really, _that Amane_ …" Yaya said completely ignoring the cobalt stare that cut into the side of her face.

"That is quite enough." Hikari stated flatly.

"If she does not tether herself to this palace the next time she arrives, I feel that I may have to. For all that is Holy." Yaya once again jabbed.

"I wonder; where is young Tsubomi? She should be here attending to her elder Sister." Hikari returned.

"That girl is tending to the chapel, as is her duty. I remember when I was the younger Sister. I was never allowed a moment's piece during the day. There are always floors to scrub, pews to polish and candles to light." Yaya said not even breaking away from the dessert.

"And you expect her to perform duties at night as well. What a _horrible_ elder Sister." Hikari said with a smirk.

"You should not speak like that of Tsubomi; she **enjoys** her daily labors _surprisingly_." Yaya said in disbelief.

"Someone who does not complain whenever the elder Sister is away. That is surprising." Hikari said in reference to Yaya's younger days.

"Tsubomi is very dedicated and headstrong. In fact she _made me_ give her the duties." Yaya said flatly. Just as Hikari was going to continue with a witty retort, the doors to her parlor opened and Nagisa stepped in wearing a simple dress.

"We thought you may have gotten lost Lady Nagisa, but it seems you found your way." Yaya said as she waved from the table.

"You are normally dressed today?" Nagisa asked as Chiyo pulled the chair from the table and allowed her Lady to sit.

"Not everyone follows their nose like you Yaya." Hikari sniped again.

"I hope you have that letter Lady …" Yaya was cut off as she saw Nagisa begin to speak.

"You may call me Nagisa. I see no reason why people who have shared their table with me cannot call me by name." Nagisa said as she noticed Chiyo take her place. Nagisa saw another maid standing off to Hikari's side but not one next to Yaya.

"That is correct; a nun has to move her own chair." Yaya said somewhat crestfallen. "In any case, I hope you have that letter. Hikari has been irritable _**all morning**_. It is not like her to be so … what's the word…" Yaya was cut off by Hikari clearing her throat.

"Yes. Here…" Nagisa said as she handed the letter to Hikari. The latter simply set it off to the side of the table.

"All of that trouble and you are not going to read it?" Yaya asked.

"Not in front of **you**, I am not. These are private thoughts, _**private precious**_ thoughts." Hikari said as she took the envelope into her arms and smiled sweetly.

"You see Lady … I mean Nagisa right? All that Cossack has to do is send Hikari a simple letter and she melts all over again." Yaya said as she received another cold stare. "In any case, tell me what your homelands are like. I have never been to Germania."

"They are not really that special." Nagisa said flooding with modesty. Truth be told, she would rather be back there right now.

"Do not be silly. I know you do not like this 'ice land'. The truth is most Russians dislike the winter like any other people would." Yaya stated sourly.

"Is that right?" Nagisa asked. Knowing that it would probably made her feel better to talk about her former home and to fulfill Yaya's curiosity. Nagisa began by clearing her throat.

"Have you ever been to a land with fields filled with grass as far as the eye can see?"


	10. Transition: Coming Around Full Circle

_(A/N: I apologize for the long wait. Beta was slow coming back due to extenuating circumstances. It's here none the less. In another one or so everybody will finally be on the boat. Thanks once again to Elder-master for the beta.)_

(St. Petersburg: Inn)

"I think this will be satisfactory, thank you" Amane said as she was guided into a modest room. As she looked about the room she felt relatively unkempt. This wasn't the best inn in the city, but it was one of the slightly more upscale ones. As she turned around the younger girl behind her blushed. Amane figured that the girl was not even aware of the fact she was a woman.

"Can a bath be drawn?" Amane asked politely as she remained standing. "Also, can you provide me with a tailor?" Amane finished awaiting the girl's response. For a time, the child just stood there before responding.

"Yes! I can have a bath drawn for you. My mother is a seamstress, is that sufficient?" The girl asked as she seemed to sail on her words. Amane did not wish to prolong the girl's apparent foolishness at her expense, so she simply nodded.

"I need someone to go to this place and retrieve some packages for me. Is that also possible?" Amane said as she withdrew a piece of paper from a pocket in her tunic and handed it to the girl.

"But this is the address of the royal tailor!" the girl paused for a moment before continuing. "Yes, we can do that for you as well." The girl was shaken from her previous stupor and turned to the door and exited.

"I really do not like this." Amane said with a sigh as she found a wooden chair to sit in until her bath was ready.

(Winter Palace: Main servant quarters)

"I have received reports that the _night watch was late_. **Who amongst you would care to answer for this disgraceful conduct?**" Miyuki ordered as her voice boomed down the long hall like room.

Servants stood in front of their beds with their hands crossed in front of them and their lips pursed. Someone had earned the ire of the Matron. Most of them knew that Kaori had been late to her duties in the morning hours, which could only mean one thing.

It was going to be a long inspection.

Miyuki's eyes continuously scanned her staff. Each maid stood staring across from her. The atmosphere was comparable to military barracks. To be truthful, there was a bit of a mess waiting for the morning shift as one of the windows in the main hall had blown in.

Usually the maids checking the halls at night would have noticed it and cleaned it up. But the maid assigned to that section appeared to have missed her shift. Miyuki disliked such disorganization.

As she continued to observe the lines, she noticed that there was a maid missing. By her recollection it was a recent hire. Miyuki moved to the one bed and just as she was about to ask, there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Miyuki bellowed with apparent displeasure. Though she was surprised by who entered. She was expecting the missing servant, but instead it was the younger nun who stood before her. Perplexed, she turned to adress the 'intruder' as it were. The design of Tsubomi's headscarve was rather bright and her presence seemed to lighten the mood albeit slightly.

"Sister Tsubomi, what do your require?" Miyuki queried as she closed the distance.

"Sister Yaya has decreed that you receive this." Tsubomi said as she presented a peice of heavy paper that was secured closed by a ribbon. Tsubomi held the note in open hands in a gesture of supplication.

Having stopped just before Tsubomi, Miyuki eyed Tsubomi and then took receipt of the note. She undid the ribbon with some haste though she remained poised as the letter revealed its contents. Miyuki's eyes seem to pulse slightly at the words before her. Closing the note, Miyuki turned to face her staff.

"You are all dismissed. Return to your duties promptly." After receiving Miyuki's order the addressed filed out, leaving just Tsubomi and herself in the room.

"Tell me Sister, can you validate this missive?" Miyuki asked firmly.

"Yes, she was brought to us this morning by Lady Hikari. I have examined her myself." Tsubomi said as she grasped her crucifix.

"Then the lapse in service makes sense. But if she was with Lady Hikari, then that means she was present for her morning duties." Miyuki said trying to put the lapse together.

"I think that it is best that you heed Sister Yaya's request. The person in question is in the House of the Lord. She will not be harmed while in its Sanctuary." Tsubomi requested.

"I see..." Miyuki said before pausing. "... I shall inform _Her Highness_. Is it possible that she remain with you until this can be addressed? Given proper handling, say another day or so the latest?"

"We would not turn her away." Tsubomi said compassionately.

"This problem will, at last, be solved." Miyuki stated as Tsubomi bowed and took her leave.

(Winter Palace: Noble Apartments: Corridor)

"Is this really a good idea Lady Chikaru? I do not think you were invited." Kagome said as she walked behind her Lady.

"Oh, do not be silly Kagome! That Hikari is too nice to refute guests. And the sun is out for once in such a long time." Chikaru said swatting away Kagome's concern. As the two arrived at the double doors, Chikaru pushed both the doors open suprising the table's occupants.

"Oh please, do not stop on my account." Chikaru said as she crossed the threshold. The faces that awaited her were mixed.

"Lady Chikaru, what brings you out of residence so early?" Sister Yaya asked mockingly. Chikaru seemed indifferent to the snub and continued across the threshold. As she held out her hand, a slender pipe was handed to her.

"Are servants of the Lord not supposed to be cordial?" Chikaru asked as a chair was set for her. "Or are the early mornings taxing on your good nature… hmm." Chikaru did not seem to notice or even really care that Sister Yaya was bristling. But then such things were Chikaru's way.

"Lady Hikari, you seem to be in better spirits today, did you finally hear from your beau? Hmm, it seems you have…" Chikaru said as she noticed the letter. Slightly grinning, Chikaru sat in the chair presented her. The smoke from Chikaru's pipe surrounded the table as if setting an apprehensive ambiance.

"Lady Chikaru." Chiyo just said above a whisper.

"Young one, you certainly appear in better spirits today. I am truly sorry that you had to deal with that _dog_. It is a shame that Her Highness let animals in the house. _So very distasteful..._" Chikaru seemed to take on a melancholic aura, but then quickly dispelled it with a light cackle.

"We must not allow such things to occupy our thoughts. So, what was being discussed before I arrived? You all seem to be in moderate spirits. One would assume it was a wholly good subject." Chikaru said with great interest.


	11. Development: The Cracking Mask of Oath

_(A/N: More building time. Soon enough everyone will be there. Thanks to Elder-Master for the beta like always.)_

(Winter Place: Nagisa's Apartment: Servant Quarters)

"I shall have to scold Chiyo later. She's _far_ too slow," Tamao complained to herself. Admittedly, Tamao never felt that Chiyo was an ideal choice for a lady-in-waiting. There were far too many things to name. Chiyo's posture, her attitude, how easily she was flustered. Some of it could be chalked up to young age. But the vast majority of things were beyond Tamao's tolerance.

"Milady needs _**someone**_ she can rely upon. _**Someone**_ who will never falter…" Tamao said as she passed verdict over someone she felt was unworthy. As Tamao's hands worked quickly on the waist of Nagisa's night gown, a fire seemed to pulse in her eyes. "…not some weak-willed girl. She is _not_ fit." Tamao growled under her breath and as she felt her jealousy rip and tear within her as her cheeks flushed with anger.

Tamao's hands moved in a controlled blur as she finished the alteration. Having bit the thread off with her teeth, Tamao stabbed the needle into the pincushion.

"_Not fit __**at all**_."

Having finished the task, Tamao examined the garment. As she checked it, her hands turned from just barely touching the cotton to raking it though her fingers. Tamao pawed at the gown as if its contents were still inside it.

"_Milady_…" Tamao whispered as the events of the morning returned to her. Slowly tugging, touching, and tying. The smooth and firm contours were too much. Now that she was away, away from prying eyes, Tamao could _**finally**_…

"I…" Tamao trailed as she placed the garment to her face, as if it really were her _virtuous_ Lady. As the garment caressed her face, Tamao was brought into a different world, or perhaps even a different reality.

In this reality, Tamao didn't cover her Lady; she seized her in her arms. Tamao didn't console her; she stole the soft kisses of a virgin. Tamao did not dress her, she worshiped her every inch. Tamao didn't allow 'her' virginity to be taken by _that woman_, she took it herself. The sweet moans, the blooming flower that she devoured and the essence of a goddess dripping down the back of Tamao's throat. The mere thought caused Tamao's deepest calm to turn to mist and was no more.

But this was another time, and another place.

Tamao's reality dawned upon her. Embarrassment flushed over Tamao's face. There was no one here to see her fantasize about her Lady's moans and screams. Still, she felt as if she were somehow the worst being to exist. Tamao wanted things that she could not have.

"How despicable!" Tamao stated, gown dropping to the floor as she wept. So many things had come to pass over the past few months. Perhaps it was the stress of a new place. No, it was no such thing. Those things did not explain this. Something that had always been there, but Tamao just chose to ignore it. And deplorable things were committed in this snowy prison.

Tamao's tears gave away to a slight giggle and before long a full laugh. Tamao's body shook heartily as her mind realized the full weight of what now would obstruct her forever.

"Nagisa's…body, her life, her soul. **Everything**. To be offered to that _**whore**_, that _ungrateful foul wench_. This simply will not do, but there is nothing I can do about the latter. And I fear that I may lose this battle I am waging with myself. I want to be entwined with Milady. I want Milady to scream my name. I want Milady's…" Tamao stated as she gasped loudly and latched her hands over her mouth, she began to cry once more.

"My God, what is happening to me!" Tamao said as she pushed the chair over. Down on her knees, Tamao fought to regain her composure, but only continued to convulse with more sobbing. Fate dangled bait before Tamao and she feared that she might not be able to resist it.

(Winter Palace: Noble Apartments: Hikari's Parlor)

"I see, I see, I see" Chikaru said in-between gasps. "So it was the horse that knocked you off, and not you falling off the horse." Chikaru fought to keep a formal laugh, but found it increasingly difficult.

Nagisa however did not find the reaction the least bit amusing.

"Lady Chikaru, I cannot help but think that if I was not looking at you, I would mistake your laugh with such an animal." Yaya openly shot at Chikaru. Despite the glare of Kagome towards the nun, Chikaru turned her head to the side slightly and then cackled.

"I believe I was right about you, dear Sister. Apparently your window blew in and bestowed upon you a fluffy coat of snow before you awoke this morning. It must be lonely in a bed of one." Chikaru blasted back.

"That is quite enough." Hikari said quashing the civil spat.

"If I was not mistaken, I would think you two closer." Nagisa said as two pairs of eyes glanced at her own.

"Oh?" Chikaru said as she seemed to take interest.

"Lady Nagisa, just how close do you mean?" Yaya asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just meant that I have only seen such bickering from two married people." Nagisa finished.

"Indeed, you are correct. Sister Yaya does act like an elderly man." Chikaru said opening a full volley.

"The good Countess keeps her youth by bathing in mud." Yaya said with a slight smirk not trying to be polite anymore.

"_Calling me a Sow are you?_ I thought you more creative than that." Chikaru blustered with a glint in her eyes.

"I will have no more at my table. _**No More!**_" Hikari ordered.

"Oh dear." Chikaru said as her expression became somber and then bounced back quickly.

"Hikari, why are you so upset?" Yaya queried.

"I will not have name calling. I do not like it." Hikari stated as she looked down.

"Really, why do you not go read _that_ instead of being so polite?" Chikaru said bluntly as the atmosphere began to lighten. And perhaps the recommendation was best. Hikari rose from the table as did Yaya.

"I have church matters to attend to. I fear that the Lord is calling me back home." Yaya stated as she began to walk away.

"Are you sure that he's not calling you away from an argument you cannot win? The intention of a God is so fickle." Chikaru said once more going for Yaya's neck.

"Pray that He does not intend you to die in a cloud of foul smoke." Yaya said without breaking her stride.

"Fair enough..." Chikaru said as she seemingly dropped the issue. As she noticed that only Nagisa remained at the table, Chikaru turned her attention towards her. "Lady Nagisa?"

"Yes...?" Nagisa asked as she heard the doors to both the hall and Hikari's private apartments close. She looked over into Chikaru's eyes, which had since become serious.

"Why would someone in such a life as yours, come to such a dreadful place?" Chikaru asked with some firmness.

"Dreadful?" Nagisa asked.

"I am sorry, allow me to clarify. Why would you allow yourself to be sent so far away from home to be a prize for some ruler?" Chikaru pushed down with slight vocal force.

"You think I chose this?" Nagisa asked showing some surprise and a touch of anger.

"No, I suppose not." Chikaru said before taking in a deep breath. "I have foreseen something."

"Foreseen?" Nagisa asked confused.

"Yes, something is going to happen." Chikaru said somberly.

"What?" Nagisa asked once more. As the sun pulled its rays from view, the two Ladies seemed to get quiet and with what appeared to be a kiss to the ear, Lady Chikaru departed, leaving only Nagisa in the once lively room.


	12. Recapulation: The Opening Curtain

_(A/N: After many months of being consumed by various things, I have finally brought something to bear. At last all of the actors have arrived and the stage has been set. Soon, the true story will be revealed. I think you all for your patience. Thanks to Elder Master for the beta. The roulette is to begin soon. Revel in the upcoming posts my readers, for something is indeed coming.)_

(Winter Palace: Study)

"It would stand to reason that she has overstepped her bounds yet again." Miyuki stated as she stood before Her Highness. Miyuki found the entire situation distasteful as was apparent by her repeatedly pursing her lips.

"I am surprised." Shizuma stated. "I didn't think she would go so far in my palace. Summon them both; I have little patience for either of them."

"But Lady Momoni…" Miyuki trailed.

"She knew about this. I will deal with them accordingly. Summon them both." Shizuma ordered. And, after Miyuki left, Shizuma began to show her anger more openly.

"That insolent cur! I will be rid of her once and for all. She will spend the rest of her days sweeping the snow away in Siberia." Shizuma seethed as she slammed the book she was reading on the table. To be truthful, Shizuma was quite stressed and not in a way that could be easily relieved.

If it was something to be said of current events, it would not be found in falsehood. Shizuma's mind struggled to understand the situation she had found herself cast into. For her entire life everything had been provided. Anything her heart desired was at her whim at an instant.

Well, almost everything.

"She perplexes me. She demands not to be treated as a wench, but stands unassailed. She demands equality, but will not provide in kind." Shizuma spoke to the books in the room. If anything, she felt lost. The unknown both mocked and pitied her. To be mocked was something Shizuma could handle, but to be found pitiable, that was an insult greater then any other.

_**The Great Tsarina**_ only bowed to gods, not to noblewomen. But to her credit, Lady Nagisa held some other mystery, a treasure unseen that made Shizuma's hands shake in thought of it. Not frailty, not anger, something more. Flesh was but an end to life's means, Lust was to flaw as holiness was to perfection.

Such things Shizuma had been taught, such things she held to be truer then all other truths. One was meant to take what was theirs. It was so for beasts and for men.

"Then, why …"

Shizuma's core was once again shrouded as the door opened and the two she sent for were brought before her. The stop of footsteps signaled the entrance…

"Milady, you've called…"

Silence.

"_Your Highness_…"

"Tell me _when I decreed it_?" Shizuma asked the pair of nobles. Naturally the question was left vague. But the two stared blankly and likely didn't know to what Her Highness was referring to. They would soon know

Oh would they ever.

"_Tell me when I decreed that the servants were to be slobbered upon by wild dogs_."

"How **dare** you!" Momoni growled at her Tsarina-to-be.

"How **dare** _I_? This is _**my land**_ you stand upon! _**Every**_ being upon it _belongs to me_! _Not you_, _**filth**_." Shizuma voice boomed.

"So, that little wench…" Kaname began to speak but was quickly cut off by a hard slap that could only be characterized as retribution. As she turned to her side, she noticed the cold stare of someone that was clearly not to be trifled with.

"Actually no, she went about her duties _after_ attempting to wash away the welts that were inflicted upon her." Miyuki's harsh voice and glowering stare made Kaname wonder where it had been all this time. Such fire and defiance!

"_I told you once before_. After you manhandled the servant of Lady Nagisa …"

"You mean, _**your little bitch**_?" Kaname did not see, or perhaps she did not realize how angered Shizuma was by her comment. But she soon found out as she was pulled across the desk. As Kaname struggled to gain freedom, Shizuma's grip threatened to crush her windpipe.

"I see that you _really are_ a **dog** now. _So I shall treat you as one_. You shall spend the night in the dungeon. In the morning, you shall be sent under guard to the stockade in Siberia. _As for you..._" Shizuma said with a pause before speaking.

"You shall also spend the night in the dungeon. Then after that you will report to the stables. All your belongings including land and serfs will revert to the Empire._ As much as I would like to simply have you two tied to posts and stripped_, this will have to do for now. _**Begone!**_" Shizuma's voice ordered with harsh finality as she waved her hand and the guards retrieved the two. As expected Momoni put up no fight. And as Kaname was dragged out of her presence, she felt somewhat sullen.

"Milady?" Miyuki whispered lightly.

"I grow weary. _Leave me and see that I am not disturbed_." Shizuma ordered flatly. Miyuki bowed and then departed. And as Miyuki left, she began to wonder if Her Highness was feeling alone or perhaps even depressed. Putting such thoughts to rest, Miyuki continued down the hall.

(Winter Palace: Main Stables)

"Please make sure that you look after this horse well. He has saved my head many a time." Amane stated as she handed over the reins. Amane didn't really like the idea of someone else caring for her mount, but such things were at cost. The idea itself still unnerved her, however.

"We will treat him the same as Her Highness's warhorse." The stableman said as he led the horse. Putting the last of her doubts out her mind, Amane turned and began to walk towards the palace. It took a great deal of time, but she felt that tonight she would at long last be able to put her frustrations to rest.

"I have come back to you, _my Hikari._"


	13. Intermission: The Beginning of the Waltz

_A/N: It would seem that my muse has awoken a bit more then I previously thought. So, here's another chapter. Think it's time we revisit Nagisa's struggle to maintain control shall we? I figured I'd allow a little more time for this before the story starts in earnest. Thanks once again to Elder-Master, my sempai, for beta._

(Winter Palace: Noble Apartments)

"Will you have some tea, Lady Chikaru?" The query had fallen on deaf ears. Or rather, it had fallen on uninterested ones. Chikaru had returned to her apartments rather hastily. There were things that didn't make sense, or well at least to her. There was just something of a sense that she just could not shake. It was something that stayed just out of her reach. Such as it was, there was little to attempt to contemplate, but still…

"No, no, I will have no tea. Surely you have something better to do than pester me? Hm, hm?" Chikaru's answer perplexed Kagome who then offered further chase.

"It is a sense Milady? Or is it something that you cannot see?" Kagome asked. There had been at least some normal fare to the day's actions. Kagome saw no real drastic resonances within her Lady.

"Silly, _silly_, _**silly**_ Kagome! Worry not! I shall get to the bottom of this farce!" Chikaru declared with a strong boast. "The dog is at least being sent to where dogs should be! As for that other harlot…" Chikaru reserved herself to a wistful sigh, as if she were remembering something of personal importantace.

"Kagome! Send for Kizuna and Remon! There is much we must put into this evening! Off with you then! Go, _go_, _**go**_!" And with Chikaru's statement Kagome flew out of the room in a blur. Though if it was an anxious blur or a determined one was of anyone's guess.

"I will keep you busy my prized ones. Such things are the dilemma of a Lady. Not things to concern her servants with." Chikaru whispered as she moved into her study. Sitting down, she began to write.

(Winter Palace: Main Library)

"Milady, is this a … I have never seen such a large one" Chiyo stated with awe as she looked around the massive room. "Why did you not take my senior instead of taking me?" Chiyo asked as she continued to take in the room.

"Rest assured Chiyo, Tamao has already been here. She can smell out books across several miles." Nagisa jested. "I have little doubt that her quarters are not already filled to the ceiling. Back home, she used to just leave a path to her desk, sewing table and her bed." Nagisa remembered happily as Chiyo giggled. Though the happy feeling slowly dissipated on sight of the head servant, or, didn't she call herself something else? In any feeling, Nagisa did not know her well enough to wish her an earnest greeting.

"Lady Nagisa."

Though it seemed to bother Miyuki little.

"Yes? Have you more demands for me today? More informing for me I suppose?" Nagisa said in a most unwelcome fashion. Though Miyuki's face remained unchanged and unphased. Not even so much as a sigh escaped her lips.

"No demands today Milady." Miyuki said with a bow. "_Her Highness_ is well aware of the effects of 'demands'" Miyuki stated with her normal informative tone. "As for informing Milady…"

"I supposed there would always be something to come down off of that mighty mountain." Nagisa said with a sigh. "Let us have it." Miyuki nodded and resumed her normal posture.

"_Her Highness_ wishes to invite you to a private dinner." Miyuki seemed to shift lightly as the laughter came.

"I suppose she thinks that I will be easier to prey upon if I am alone? I refuse." Nagisa said flatly.

"_Her Highness_ suspected you might." Miyuki stated as it was apparent that Lady Nagisa's bravado filled refusal grated on her. "_Her Highness_ will then extend a ride across the wilds." Miyuki expected more laughter and haughtiness. But was rewarded with silence.

"Milady?" Chiyo queried as Nagisa stood silent. Indeed, this had caught Nagisa off guard. Miyuki remained as she was as Nagisa began to speak.

"I-I will grant _Her Highnesses_ request. On one condition." Nagisa stated as she felt her heart shudder and her lungs spasm slightly. "_Her Highness_ must join me, in this room, for a discussion." Nagisa offered her demand.

"Discussion? Of what?" Miyuki asked.

"Books of course. If _Her Highness _wishes to become closer to me, she must indulge my interests." Nagisa stated brazenly. Miyuki's response was one of gauged surprise.

"If you are suggesting that _Her Highness_ does not read, that is false." Miyuki found strength to defend her master. Surprising strength at that. "_Her Highness_ loves books; she will likely enjoy this 'arrangement'."

"I see, then I will expect her within the hour. Surely she can find time for her 'bride'" Nagisa said in part jest and part anticipation. Miyuki raised an eyebrow at the demand, but then quickly bowed and then turned smiling widely. After she departed, Nagisa too, allowed her colors to show.

"Milady?" Chiyo asked.

"She likes horses and books. Perhaps this won't be such a harsh winter after all. Chiyo, have Tamao prepare my riding things. I think I will enjoy this afternoon after all." Nagisa said with a light smile.

(Winter Palace: Noble Apartments)

_My Love, _

_There is not an evening that goes by that I do no think of you. The stars are painful reminder of my loneliness. And often I find myself riding across the night sky in an attempt to somehow forget them. I do no wish to forget our love; I wish to forget its pain._

_I have been away from you for so long. I forget the smell of your neck and the feel of your bare waist in my hands. Forgive such a thought, but I find my thoughts being of a more carnal nature when I think of you. My Love tempers My Lust however. And I think that I would be more satisfied to have you beside me as I sleep. _

_Hikaru, my time in these wilds is coming to an end. Slowly but surely not even the gallop of my horse can break my thoughts of you. My love of the wilderness is being eclipsed by my love for you. I wish to see your face every morning. I wish to sit beside you as we eat, ride beside you as we adventure and hold you in my arms as we make love._

_With this letter as my herald. I declare to you that once I return I will never leave your side. Should I even die; my ghost will remain with you at night. I will declare this to you when I see you once more, and several times after:_

_My Hikaru, I love you._

_- Amane_

"My Amane…" Hikaru said in between tears. There was no one here to see her, no one to see the unsightliness of her selfishness as she was promised, at last, what she wanted more then anything.

"My Amane, I love you."


	14. Interlude: ад

_(A/N: Sorry to all my readers about another long respite. But there are all times when we must burn. This is dedicated to a specific one, one who drew a response from Muse that I have not seen since ... Thanks to Elder-Master for beta.) _

(Winter Palace: Main Library)

The atmosphere had changed drastically since a few hours before. After Miyuki turned tail and left, Nagisa had taken to browsing the library. It had taken some effort to get Chiyo to leave, but after she departed the Lady of Hapsburg had begun to scan the rows of books. The servants departed on sight of the noblewoman and the room had all but emptied.

"Mmm. _This one_…" Nagisa said as she pulled out the leather bound text. It appeared to be somewhat aged, but was lovingly taken care of. Nagisa took the book with her, tucking it under her arms as she made way to a lovely chair. As she sat down, she opened the book looking at the index to find what she was looking for.

"Purgatorio…" Nagisa spoke as she began to submerse her mind in both word and canto. Holding her finger over the delicate pages of the book she began to scan the Italian text. Nagisa began to mouth the words as she continued to read aloud.

"You prefer reading about _ascending a 'mountain'_?" Nagisa heard a familiar voice behind her. "It is better then reading about _**descending**_ _into an ice pit, Her Highness_." Nagisa quipped back as Shizuma joined her. Standing next to the chair, Shizuma kneeled down so that she would be at even height.

"There is no need for that here." Shizuma said with a melancholic look. "Though I wonder why you picked such a book as _'that' _one."

"It was simply the first that caught my eye." Nagisa said as she turned her head to face Shizuma. Though what she saw surprised her. It wasn't the condescending glare she most often received. Nor the absolute declaration for obedience. No, this was something different. Nagisa saw the face of another woman, not a groom and not a future ruler.

"You naturally _assumed_ that I would prefer '_Inferno_'?" Shizuma chuckled lightly and for Nagisa she heard something that she thought she would never hear, least of all from this woman. "I suppose I deserve that. I'm certain my 'conquests' have become legend around here."

"I have heard no such legends." Nagisa said with a huff turning cold to Shizuma. The last she wanted to be reminded of was thus conquests. Shizuma however didn't really react with anything other then a slight grimace. "Please, _**do not**_ be like this with me. I do not like being patronized."

The sting of these words must have been harsh because Shizuma's expression hardened as she stood. "_I suppose you fancy yourself hard to catch. You need not worry __**wife**__, I have your chain already_." Nagisa's eyebrows twinged as she turned to Shizuma, her brown eyes alight.

"I should have expected _this_ from you. That _**whore**_ you …" Nagisa gasped in surprise as she felt an open hand across her cheek. The sting in her soul just became something tangible from the words she had uttered.

"I have tolerated many things from you. I have tolerated your attitude, your self-importance as well as your need to cling to your chastity. But there is one thing you will not say, one place you will not tread. I do not care if you are betrothed to me or not. You will not speak of Miyuki like that. She has only ever been what I have needed of her. Her body has been a gift to me, not an offering." Shizuma seethed as her eyes were also now alight.

Shizuma heard the book hit the floor and felt the sting of Nagisa's hand once more. Something that she craved yet would never admit it. Ever since meeting the noblewoman she had wanted her anger, her wrath. Shizuma wanted to stand in the hottest fire of this woman's darkness. Only so she could finally capture her.

"You …"

Her soul…

"You **harlot**…"

Her existence…

"_**How dare you**_"

All hers and only hers.

So when Nagisa's fists meant to strike Shizuma, she took hold of them. When Nagisa's strength meant to sweep her aside, Shizuma stood firm. And when Nagisa's mask shattered into crystalline emotion…

"Why do _I_ have to be yours?"

Shizuma held her walls up.

"Why do _I_ have to belong to you?"

As Nagisa's will waned and she threatened to fall into despair, Shizuma fanned the flames of her rage. The feel of Shizuma's lips forced upon her own caused Nagisa's will to burn brightly as pushed her aside. And as her despair fell away from her, Nagisa spat upon Shizuma, to show her, the god child that she was not worthy of her.

She was not worthy of any of her and all of her.

"You will **never** have me. I don't care if you were the _**daughter of Christ himself**_. **YOU WILL NEVER HAVE ME… EVER!**" Nagisa's words struck and impaled themselves in a way that made Shizuma's soul howl and burn. Shizuma sneered at Nagisa. And as she wiped the spit from her face, she could only chuckle at Nagisa.

"I will burn in far hotter fire then this. You are _meat_. _You are meant to serve every desire. It is __**your**__ flower that will give me sweet nectar! It is __**your**__ body that will give me joy. That is __**all**__ you are! You may be dressed in fine clothes and be well bred __**but you are still just a heifer! A head to be traded**_…"

Perhaps Shizuma was running out of this to say. Perhaps it was because she was relieved. But when she felt the noblewoman's lips against her own and her gasps for air as her tongue clumsily reached inside Shizuma's mouth to be met with resistance. Shizuma did not feel her loins heating up. Nor did she feel the tightness in her chest. She felt something else. Perhaps a desperate plea to never be separated from this sweetness as her soul begged for more.

The sense was nothing and everything. Something that Shizuma could not bear to know but something she could also not bear to lose. In her mind everything but Nagisa had melted away. In Shizuma's mind she could see Nagisa's tear shaped bosom. In Shizuma's mind, she could see the thick wonderful garden of a noblewoman, the wonderful curves of her delicate backside. All of these things Shizuma could see.

But none of it mattered. They were burning, they were burning together. They were burning wonderfully and exquisitely. The pain was sweeter than the sweetest nectar. It was everything.

"Wha…?"

And it was nothing.

Nagisa quickly backed away clearly disoriented and quickly made way out of the room. The sound of her quick steps distancing herself from Shizuma caused the latter to fall into the chair. And as Miyuki emerged from the shadows in just her slip, Shizuma didn't move as Miyuki straddled her lap and rested her head against Shizuma's as she worked Shizuma's jacket open.

"She is … fire." Shizuma said as she was still despondent.

"I will heal your burns …" Miyuki said unevenly as she began to kiss Shizuma's neck.

"Miyuki …" Shizuma began to speak but was pacified quickly as Miyuki kissed her. And as Miyuki leaned back pulling the slip from her back Shizuma grasped her hips and felt her libido begin to return.

"I do not care Shizuma. Just let me…"

Miyuki sighed in need as she leaned forward kissing Her Highness. Her breath slowed as she took her time and attempted to cool the smoldering Shizuma.

"Let me be yours."


	15. Closing Interlude: Absolvement

_(A/N: It seems as if I found my way back here once more. Joking aside this chapter marks an important point in the story. The next begins something that the entire story up to this point has been carefully crafted for. Thanks once more to my sempai Elder Master for the beta.)_

(Winter Palace: Lady Nagisa's Apartment)

*BAM*

There was nothing before it. Just the sound of air being sucked from the room as the door was opened. There was no novelty of simply opening the door or gently closing it behind. Oh no, there was no space for novelty amongst anger …

"_Tamao!_"

or tears…

"_**TAMAO!**_"

only the sound of rushed footsteps into the room.

"Milady, _what_ is the matter?!" Tamao questioned rather hastily as a length of cloth hang from her hand. It was obvious to see what had happened, at least, it was in Tamao's eyes. Something had gone wrong or more appropriately…

"_That __**detestable**__ harlot!_ How dare _I_? **HOW DARE SHE!**"

Something was about to boil over. But even Tamao had bearing in times such as these.

"Did _Her Highness_ do something improper?" Tamao nearly choked on her own words and the farcical implications in a place such as this. Yet her catty reprisal was held within as she went to comforting her lady. "Would you like some tea and perhaps to get out of those clothes?" Tamao asked.

Nagisa's rage was calmed by the soft voice of her lady in waiting, Tamao, who just an hour before lamented _before god_ how badly she wanted her. But there was such a time for duty and Tamao was anything but lax in such matters.

Nagisa simply nodded as she took a seat in one of the plush chairs in her parlor. Taking several deep breaths, Nagisa wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks and as Tamao approached with her fresh gown, she sighed in relief. "Did Chiyo return?"

Tamao blinked for a moment before returning to Nagisa's dress. "No, I am afraid she has not Milady. But the palace is quite large, maybe she made some new friends. You did not give the order to come back here, did you?" Tamao said with her eyes half-lidded. Not even the most unruly of dresses were a match for Tamao's practiced fingers. "Please stand, Milady."

"I do not recall telling her come right back. But then my mind is frazzled right now." The dress slid down Nagisa's figure as she stood there. "Tamao."

"Yes, Milady?"

"Would it be possible to draw me a bath? I wish to feel clean." Nagisa said with little veiled meaning. But the overwhelming scope, perhaps only in Tamao's eyes was almost immediately received.

"I shall inform the young one in the bathroom. There should be no problem. Shall there be any special embellishments?" Tamao queried.

"I just want the water to be hot. And I want you to wash me…" Nagisa said with a relaxed undertone in her voice. The thought of having her every inch washed was very appealing, even more so to just sit for as long as possible. But not even Nagisa knew what she was asking.

"Of course, _if Milady will have me_."

Not the slightest of clues.

(Winter Palace: Chapel)

"Perhaps you are just lost in what direction to serve the Lord. Or is there something else bothering you?" Tsubomi asked as she sat next to Chiyo.

"W-what is happening here? _Why are women lying with women?_" Chiyo asked clearly still bothered by the actions of the past few days. Tsubomi sighed softly. "Perhaps I should tell you something that was told to me after I came here."

"Oh Sister…_why are you not disgusted_?" Chiyo queried.

"_It is not as simple as that_, Lady Chiyo. There is no justification for what happens here. _This place is a __**cesspool**__ of sin_. That cannot be denied." Tsubomi said as she looked over at Chiyo.

"Then why …" Chiyo was cut off by the sudden movement of Tsubomi's hand.

"While the bible says that this is perhaps not the best way to direct one's energies, it is still a way. Humans commit sin and the _Lord_ forgives them. What _He_ does not forgive are people who do such things to spite _Him_." Tsubomi said as she gently caressed Chiyo's shoulder. "Is this an easier way to understand?"

"Sister, in that case…I have something to confess." Chiyo stated.

"I will hear you. But you must know I cannot absolve you of sin. I can however comfort you." Tsubomi stated as she looked at Chiyo. The latter nodded as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I feel something … when I look at Milady's naked body. It is like a sharp breath as my heart beats harshly. I cannot stop looking at her. Lady Tamao does not like it when I look at Milady that way. _**She says that I am or never will be fit to touch Milady with indecent thoughts**_. But even still, I cannot help it. I admire Milady so much and I want to make her happy whenever I look at her with such … _hungry eyes_." Chiyo's tears dampened Tsubomi's shoulder as she held her.

"You love Lady Nagisa, and you only wish to express your love. I know that feeling well." Tsubomi sits back looking into Chiyo's eyes with an expression of keen understanding. "God does not forsake love, Lady Chiyo. He also does not forsake expression of that love."

"Then, what must I do?" Chiyo asked as she watched Tsubomi rise.

"Come, Lady Chiyo. I … will help you rid yourself of that terrible feeling." Tsubomi said as she held her hand out to Chiyo "Follow me. And please, leave your negative feelings in this House, so that they may be absolved." Chiyo reached out and grasped Tsubomi's hand.

"I thought you said that you could not absolve me." Chiyo said as she followed Tsubomi out of the sanctuary. Chiyo noticed them pass into a hallway of the same design. She trusted Tsubomi however and followed her.

(Winter Palace: Chapel: Dormitories)

"There was nothing to be absolved of, Lady Chiyo. As I said, the Lord does not forsake those who love." They soon stopped at a door as Tsubomi turned and grasped Chiyo's hands. "Where we are about to go, it is a safe place. The Lord's blessing extends to these rooms as well. Whatever happens I want your feelings to direct you. Do you understand, Lady Chiyo?"

"Yes, I understand." Chiyo nodded realizing where it was the nun was leading her and fear nearly overtook her as the door was opened revealing a sparsely decorated room. Still, she followed Tsubomi in the room and jumped at the sound of the lock. Turning at the sound she heard it flip back again. "I apologize, force of habit. You are free to leave whenever you wish."

"Now, tell me…" Tsubomi said as she crossed the threshold and removed the scarf from her head. She turned back slowly and looked warmly at Chiyo. "…what are those things you see in your dreams? And how might I share of my own body to help you relieve that which bothers you?"

Chiyo hesitated at first but as she looked at the nun's expression she blushed deeply. "Y-you are certain about this? I-I will not go to hell?"

Tsubomi didn't respond and instead removed her dress leaving her small yet heavenly form clad in a simple cotton slip. Chiyo's eyes traced over Tsubomi's small curves delicately as she allowed herself the release of looking at Tsubomi. "I dream about holding Milady in my arms…" Chiyo trailed off.

"Lady Chiyo…" Tsubomi said as she smiled purely. Tsubomi then walked over to Chiyo and reached behind her unfastening her dress. And as the heavy garment sunk to the ground with a heavy flop, Chiyo's eyes once again filled with fear. Perhaps fear of the fact that she felt what she was doing was still wrong. It was when she felt Tsubomi's hands on her bare shoulders that she snapped back into reaction.

"Wait…w-what are you doing?" Chiyo reacted as the bruises from the night before were lightly touched though they no longer ached. Tsubomi's smile urged her to accept as she felt the tugging on the last bit of clothing. Chiyo's mind hazed over as she felt the fabric give way and the air over her bare chest. She was even more surprised as she leaned forward kissing Tsubomi deeply.

"I see…" Tsubomi said just above a whisper openly gasping as she too was liberated from her last trappings. "… you poor thing." Tsubomi gently led Chiyo over to the bed. "This is not a sin. Sinning is to lie without compassion or love." Tsubomi said as she fluttered backwards onto the bed.

"M-may I …" Chiyo said whilst a deep pink blush worked its way across her torso. Chiyo's small bust appealed to Tsubomi as she touched her palms to Chiyo's breasts. Reverently, Chiyo's hands shakily cupped Tsubomi's cheeks as her lust boiled over and she slid into the bed welcomed as warm blankets covered her back.

"You may have me, Lady Chiyo"

(Winter Palace: Lady Hikari's Parlor)

"We apologize for the slowness today, Lady Hikari. Lady Miyuki only informed us about two hours ago that there would be no meal in the main dining hall." The servant girl reported as the still warm meal was set before Hikari. The latter openly sighed as she looked at the food.

"Of course, you may retire from my rooms for the time being." Hikari stated as the girl bowed and backed away and out of the room via a service door on the other side of the room.

Hikari sighed once more as she pulled the letter from her lap. "My eternal vigil, I wonder if it's enough for you."

"There should not have been a vigil in the first place." A soft voice from across the room startled Hikari as she shot out of her chair, the letter hitting the floor, and then anger filling her form.

"_You dare to show your face back here after all the time I have waited!_" Hikari seethed as she turned to look at Amane. The latter simply took a few steps forward revealing herself to be dressed as she should be. A well tailored outfit awaited Hikari's sight as her pulsing eyes looked up to Amane almost in pain.

"I deserve your anger and more Hikari. I have been away for far too long a time. But there has not been one night where I have not prayed for you before I went to sleep. I prayed so many nights for the Lord to have my beloved appear before me. The furs, the tent, my clothes…I would have given it all up to be held in your arms as I slept. Just to be in your arms, to feel your warm body that was all I thought of." Amane said as she held her arms out.

Hikari could not resist the call as she once again ran into Amane's arms and wrapped her own around her and began to cry. The contained loneliness of several months came to the surface demanding to be paid. But Amane was ready for where it would lead. The long night that awaited her as long due debts were paid. Hikari's joy would soon turn to fervor driven hunger. But now, this would probably be for an eternity.

"I will die if you leave me ever again."

"I know. I am here to stay my love. I have given up the wilds; your embrace is worth ten times the trees and the land. And your heart is worth a thousand worlds." Amane said as she wrapped her arms around Hikari.

"At last, thank you Lord."


	16. Third Movement: The Die Is Cast

_((A/N: And now we arrive at the pivotal point my readers. The event that I have spent the last two years setting up is finally here. But first it is time to reveal the secret that has been in front of you every time you receive an update. And here it is: 'заговор кровавого снега' is the title of the story. Anyone who speaks Russian knows that there are several different adjectives that can be used for a color. And with a friend's help, I went though several of them until I came up with the one I felt best. _

_To be honest, I've been deceptive with you all. And I apologize. Though anyone who can read Cyrillic would have seen the deception but that's beside the point. In any case here's the deception. 'Conspiracy of Red Snow' is not the true translation of the title. The actual translation of the Cyrillic characters is: 'Zagovor Krovaviy Snega' or 'Conspiracy __**Bloody**__ Snow'. At last my readers, you will see the '__**true**__' nature of this tale. Thanks once again to Elder Master for betas. Let the roulette begin!))_

(Winter Palace: Noble Apartments)

"Chiyo returned in the late hours, Milady." Tamao said as she walked Nagisa's breakfast to the table. Nagisa sat ensconced in a heavy robe as she awaited the meal.

"Did you question her Tamao? Of course you did." Nagisa said knowingly.

"To no avail Milady, Chiyo appeared to be disheveled and very tired. _I do believe her dress was quite wrinkled as if it had sat in a pile for some time_." Tamao reported as she heard Nagisa stop moving.

"Did she appear hurt? And why was I not woken?" Nagisa demanded as her stomach turned sour.

"She was not hurt Milady and I did not wake you because you were sleeping so peacefully. _I did not wish to disturb you_." Tamao said as the images of last night refilled her head once more. Tamao, however, expertly kept her composure as she turned to face her master.

"What do you suspect she was doing until morning!? I suppose being devoured by _**'that'**_ woman." Nagisa spat as she stood up. Her anger and concern billowed with each breath as she glowered at Tamao as her ire continued to mount.

"Chiyo visited the chapel last night for the very things she's witnessed going on. Her late return was prompted by this. She was not hurt or 'devoured' as you have said Milady. The fact of her unsatisfactory appearance resulted from this." Tamao said as the main door slowly creaked open. But Nagisa was too irate at this point to care about the door or who entered from it.

"_**So she went to the chapel stripped her clothing off and then put it back on!? This makes no sense Tamao! Who told you this rubbish?!**_" Nagisa roared.

"_I did_, Lady Nagisa." Tsubomi said as she entered the room. "Only that she did not strip her clothing off in the chapel. She did so in my quarters. Lady Chiyo has been experiencing some conflict. _I allowed her to use my body as an outlet for this conflict_."

"_**So you mean to tell me that a nun has done that sort of thing with my servant?!**_" Nagisa yelled as her focus now directed on Tsubomi.

"Milady mistakes the intention and also the result. I did urge Lady Chiyo to absolve herself of her worries and fears. But I did not mesmerize her in any way. She came to me because of her conflicted feelings. And I would not hold her in Milady's kindling wrath." Tsubomi stated as she remained in a slight bow.

For a moment Nagisa remained silent as she considered the nun's words. It was too much for her to handle as she sat back down sighing openly before refocusing on Tsubomi. "Your elder sister will hear of this. I will seek her explanation and until then begone from my sight." Nagisa ordered as Tsubomi bowed and exited nary a word.

"When Chiyo has awakened, notify her that she is to remain in these quarters doing the chores you would normally do. You will accompany me until this matter is settled. While I do not think any malice is involved, I will seek Sister Yaya's reasoning for this sort of unorthodox behavior." Nagisa stated as she began to eat slowly attempting to edge her appetite back in.

"Yes Milady, I am also at fault here and I apologize." Tamao said as she resumed her place behind Nagisa.

"For what Tamao? If anything Sister Tsubomi is at fault here, not Chiyo." Nagisa stated as her appetite ebbed back into her.

"I have known for some time that Chiyo is struggling with what she believes to be impure feelings. But this is not something that Milady should be troubled with. After all, Chiyo's weak resolve causes her to be feeble in her pursuits. It is not something that anyone should need worry about. Namely Milady" Tamao finished. The chill in Tamao's voice only slightly told of the strained relationship between herself and Chiyo. But still, it was enough.

"Very well Tamao, but I will _still_ ask Sister Yaya about these methods." Nagisa stated as her concern was placated by very practiced words.

"It is Milady's prerogative to do as she wishes. I live only to serve those wishes." Tamao's cool sweet voice spoke this many times before. And the numbing venom in them would keep her Lady's focus away from such trivial things as the guilty rutting of a pure bred stupid bitch of a servant.

Or as Tamao could only hope.

(Winter Palace: Northwest hall)

The dawn had risen once again over the palace. And same as every day the servant staff worked in the morning hours to stoke the hearths, wash the windows and make ready for the day. The morning began to make itself known and the noble people there would soon wake from their increasingly restless nights. Even more apparent, the pair walking down the hall was showing signs of misbalance.

"I received your letter at an inconvenient time. It would serve you well to deliver your own musings to me then have your vassals approach me in your stead. But such are your ways and I suspect they will never change." Yaya said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Yaya's alertness appeared to be compromised and she did not appear to be happy in the least.

"The early evening is an inconvenient time? I suspected you might welcome the distraction. After all to lead such a boring life as yours…ufufu… I do not think I could stand it." Chikaru stated as two figures followed her from behind. "Kizuna, did you find that you were disturbing Sister Yaya?"

"Sister Yaya was praying. I waited some time before I made my presence known." Kizuna reported in her light tone.

"I knew she was there. But that is beside the point. Do you expect me to do something about these musings? I should hope you are not expecting help from 'us'." Yaya stated flatly.

"Oh? 'Us' is it?..." Yaya paused with a knowing smile. "… I see no need to take any action. They are after all, just 'musings'." Chikaru said with a smirk as she watched Yaya's shoulders tremble.

"They why _did_ you bring '_them'_ to me? Suspecting dubious activity is not warrant for me to notify the order! I cannot do it! Not just on the gut of a noble from a family that has the _faintest_ linage of 'hunting' capabilities. Not even _Her Highness_ can give such an order. Given the imbalance of power currently in the Holy Synod, those old codgers would be hard pressed to get a blessing from, much less anything else." Yaya informed in annoyance.

"Do you think I can bring them to _Her Highness_? If her ingrained convictions aren't enough to blind her then …" Chikaru paused as she heard a scream. The sound of rushed feet followed as several servant girls ran away from the northwest corner.

"What in the heavens is going on?!" Yaya demanded as the girls ran past her.

"The Matron must be summoned! _There has been a_ _**murder**_!"


End file.
